Quisiera ser tu héroe
by Hechizada517
Summary: Capitulo IV: De enigmas y otras curiosidades.
1. Sobre ruedas

**Quisiera ser tu héroe.**

**Capitulo I**

**Sobre ruedas.**

La calidez del sol de mediodía bañaba a la ciudad de Jump City, los ciudadanos iban y venían despreocupadamente por las calles de su ciudad, ocupándose de sus asuntos, la vialidad de los autos era fluida y armónica, al igual que el ritmo diario de la vida en Jump City desde que sus héroes; Los Jóvenes Titanes, habían regresado de Paris después de realizar la feroz hazaña de derrotar a una de las sociedades del mal más temidas. La Hermandad del Mal fue neutralizada y pasó a formar parte de la historia criminal y a su vez los Titanes pasaron a ser héroes muy importantes a nivel internacional.

A pesar de que los jóvenes héroes recibieron a muchos mandatarios de importantes y grandes ciudades, que les venían con ofertas de reconocimientos por sus servicios heroicos y regalándoles magníficos edificios que ellos pudieran convertir en su nueva cede y hogar a cambio de que se mudaran de esa pequeña ciudad y se convirtieran en los protectores locales de esas regiones, ellos prefirieron seguir viviendo en Jump City, alegando que ese era su hogar, que hay estaba la gente que los acogió y apoyo desde un primer momento y que además era un gran sitio donde vivir. Llego el momento en que las ofertas cesaron, dado la constante negativa y Robín ante esto declaro a la prensa en nombre de todo su equipo que siempre estarían dispuestos a ayudar donde los necesitaran y a responder al llamado de la justicia, cosa que fue bien vista ante el mundo, tanto el de los civiles, como el de los héroes.

Los titanes se sintieron aliviados cuando todo el revuelo que se armo por su victoria terminara y las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, incluso Chico Bestia estaba harto de que lo dejaran ciego como topo los flashes de las cámaras, de ser asediado por hordas de personas que por poco no lo desnudaban con tal de hacerse con un "recuerdo" de él y de las contantes preguntas que le lanzaban los reporteros, y dado que algunas no las comprendía tenia un método de distracción infalible para no responderlas "¿Qué tal un par de fotos más?". Raven había sobrellevado bien el hecho de que no la dejaran en paz en ninguna parte, hasta un día en el cual iba saliendo de un baño publico y un paparazzi salto repentinamente de una planta a lo que ella reacción sorpresivamente desplegando sus poderes y dejando algo traumado al hombre, tuvo que dar bochornosas disculpas a la revista para la cual trabajaba el paparazzi y cuando volvió a casa le dijo a Robín que no volvería a salir hasta que Trigón desposeyera a esa gente y los dejaran de perseguir.

Los villanos novatos o de segunda clase seguían apareciendo para hacer algún desastre, ya que hubiera sido un milagro que todos se hubieran vuelto buenos y santos, pero los sicópatas con sed de nominación mundial parecían haberse extinto para ellos, no hubo señales de ninguno durante una buena temporada, lo cual le dejaba tiempo a los titanes para disfrutar de sus actividades cotidianas y hobbies.

Cyborg que más que nunca se había apasionado por la cocina, se dedico a hacer de cada comida en la Torre T una experiencia culinaria, con la ayuda de Starfire que se convirtió en su asistente. Resulto que Star realmente cocinaba muy bien, solo era cuestión de enseñarle los modismo terrícolas para la cocina y algunas recetas, pero Cyborg prefería no dejarla volar sola hasta que dejara de tener la necesidad de agregar "ingredientes secretos" a la comida, lo que se traducía como agregar alguna rareza tamaraneana. El almuerzo era una oportunidad perfecta para reunir al equipo, charlar y divertirse acompañados por deliciosos platillos.

—Espero que estén preparados para este almuerzo principesco amigos —Anuncio Starfire acercándose a la mesa sosteniendo una gran bandeja en cada mano, además de tener una más sobre la cabeza y no dar rastros de estar esforzándose por mantener el equilibrio.

Chico Bestia y Raven ya estaban en la mesa preparados para comer, mientras esperaban Raven leía un libro como de costumbre y Chico Bestia jugaba con un video juego portátil que había comprado para disfrutar de la acción del mundo virtual en cualquier lugar. Starfire, quien había puesto la mesa de un manera algo refinada copiando un comedor que salió en la portada de una las revista para el hogar que solía comprar y le encanto, empezó a servir la comida en los platos tarareando alegremente.

Robín, que era el único que faltaba en el salón, se unió al almuerzo atravesando las puertas automáticas secándose el cabello con una toalla evidenciando que acababa de salir de la ducha.

—Nada como darse un buen baño después de entrenar —Comentó Robín tomando su lugar en la mesa —¿Qué comeremos hoy Cy?, esa nueva pista de obstáculos me dejo hambriento.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso Robín.

Starfire tomo la toalla de Robín y empezó a frotarla fuerte y rápido en la cabeza de su amigo, como si estuviera haciendo un trabajo sumamente delicado dejo salir la punta de su lengua por la comisura de su boca en señal de extrema concentración, acto seguido retiro la toalla, la doblo con veloz delicadeza y la coloco a un lado.

—Gel —Índico a Robín.

Robín levanto la mano y en ella tenia el embace de su gel para cabello favorito, Starfire introdujo su mano en el frasco y saco una gran cantidad de producto, se lo esparció en las manos y luego se lo empezó a aplicar a Robín en el cabello haciendo algunos movimientos extraños con las manos para lograr el efecto "pelos de punta", cuando termino regulo su visión laser y le dio una rápida pasada con ella al cabello del petirrojo para que se le secara al instante.

—Te quedo increíble Star —Halago el joven líder a su amiga alienígena tocándose el cabello con delicadeza para sentirlo sin alborotarlo.

—Me complace que tú quedes conforme Robín —Respondió la pelirroja agradecida por el cumplido mientras se limpiaba el gel que le había quedado en las manos con la toalla anteriormente apartada.

Robín se hizo a un lado e hizo espacio para que Starfire se sentara a su lado. Una vez que todos estuvieron en sus respectivos asientos, el chef Cy se coloco ante ellos sonriendo ampliamente y posando satisfecho con su gorro oficial de chef y su delantal blanco.

—Un redoble de tambores por favor Bestita —Pidió a su verde amigo.

—¿Es necesario hacer esto antes de cada comida? —Pregunto Raven en un tono que mezclaba aburrimiento e incomprensión.

—Sí, es muy necesario —Respondió Cyborg casi regañando a su amiga —¡Venga el ritmo! —Exclamo emocionado.

Chico Bestia se convirtió en una tortuga sobre la mesa y Raven empezó a golpear su caparazón con un tenedor y una cuchara de la manera más animaba que pudo.

—Damas y caballeros, les presento a los señores espaguetis cuatro quesos —Dijo levantando la tapa de una de las charolas que dejo al descubierto una humeante olla repleta de espaguetis —A las señoras costillas de ternera bañadas en deliciosa salsa sorpresa —Dijo levantando la tapa de la charola número dos para que todos quedaran maravillados con las fabulosas y olorosas costillitas.

—¿Hay algo en este menú que yo pueda comer? —Pregunto exasperado Chico Bestia volviendo a la normalidad.

—Asistente revele el platillo número tres al incrédulo —Le dictamino a Starfire, la cual levanto la tapa del platillo señalando con un gran sonrisa.

—Arroz con salsa de soja acompañado de nachos y guacamole —Revelo Cyborg señalando el platillo que tenia la presentación más elaborada de los tres —Gózalo —Concluyo el mitad robot alzando una ceja en señal de suficiencia.

—Se ve tan delicioso —Confeso Chico Bestia con los ojitos brillándoles cual diamantes.

—Claro que se ve delicioso, la comida vegetariana disfraza su mal sabor tras la apariencia —Declaro Cyborg perdiendo el tono sutil que había tenido al comienzo y uniéndose a sus amigos en la mesa.

—Me lo estoy comiendo, no lo arruines —Le advirtió Chico Bestia inclinado sobre su plato y ya con algunas migas de arroz alrededor de su boca.

—Nadie necesita saber lo que hay dentro de tu boca Chico Bestia —Salto Raven en su manera de decir "no hables con la boca llena".

—Todo se ve muy bien —Agrego Robín acercando un par de costillas a su plato.

—Si yo lo cocino será comido hermano —Declaro Cyborg alegremente —Y Star también se merece aplausos por hacer la mitad de todo este festín.

—Solo use el decapitador de carnes y hortalizas y marine las costillas del bovino —Explico tratando de restarse importancia, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Todos aplaudieron a Starfire como si acabara de dar un testimonio de recuperación absoluta en una reunión de alcohólicos anónimos.

—Y esta vez no uso hongos alucinógenos —Puntualizo el moreno recordándoles a todos la vez que terminaron drogados gracias a unos hongos que Star agrego a una sopa, vaya a saber Dios de donde los saco, la extraterrestres rió por lo bajo y se sonrojo.

Todo iba bien, otra comida deliciosa amenizada por Raven corrigiendo los modales en la mesa del Chico Bestia y este peleándole que lo dejara comer tranquilo.

—Raven no me hagas empezar con los chistes —La amenazo el chico verde.

—Por favor no, ya con tu forma de comer es suficiente tortura —Rogó la chica oscura, aunque sin dar a percibir ninguna emoción de desagrado.

—Voy a empezar a pensar...

—¡Oh, Bestita esta empezando a pensar!, será mejor que mantengamos una distancia prudente amigos porque podría hacer explosión —Bromeó Cyborg provocando que todos en la mesa, menos Chico Bestia, soltaran una sonora carcajada.

—¡Eso no fue divertido! —Renegó Chico Bestia frunciendo el ceño en señal de molestia.

—Sí, sí lo fue Chico Bestia —Afirmo Robín parando de reírse.

—Lo que intentaba decir antes de ser interrumpido —Le dirigió una mirada infantil de pocos a amigos al chico robot —Era que a Raven seguramente le deben gustar mucho mis chistes, porque si no me dejaría de molestar en la mesa cada vez que le digo que comenzare con los chistes —Alegó el verde con premura.

—Punto para el esparrago, señorita ¿tiene algo que responder al respecto? —Interrogó Cy a Raven como si estuvieran en un rueda de prensa.

—Primero que nada, Chico Bestia odio tus chistes y segundo, no te dejo de molestar porque aun tengo la ilusión de poder comer sin que caigan tus restos en mi plato —Respondió acercándose la mano de Cyborg, la cual estaba convertida en un micrófono.

—Y Raven saca la carta clásica de "Odio tus chistes" —Narró el cibernético a la expectativa.

—No te hagas la dura que dos personas en está mesa sabemos que amas mis bromas —Expuso en un intento de descolocar a su rival —Y algún día cuando menos lo pienses te sacare más que una sonrisa —Ese era claramente un comentario con doble sentido, concluyendo con eso, siguió comiendo.

—Sí ese día llegara, prométeme que me dispararas con tu cañón sónico justo en la cabeza y luego echaras mi cuerpo bajo el puente —Dijo a Cyborg hablando pausadamente y provocándole a él un gran dilema existencial.

—Por supuesto —Dijo solo para seguirle la corriente a su amiga.

—Deberíamos salir a dar un paseo, ¡hace un lindo día! —Sugirió Starfire terminando de limpiar su boca con la servilleta.

—Esa es mi Alíen —Canturreo Cyborg aprobatoriamente.

Los chicos empezaron a debatir sobre a donde seria el mejor lugar para ir a dar unas vueltas, y como cinco cabezas no piensan igual ninguna, era algo difícil tomar una decisión mientras uno gritaba "cine" y la otra "parque", saltaba uno con "centro de comercio" y todos se coronaban con un signo de interrogación imaginario sobre la cabeza cuando surgía en la selección de sitios "Las Lunas pantanosas de Morvon 7".

La cotidiana discusión se vio interrumpida por la repentina intermitencia de la luz roja que venia acompañada del sonido de la alarma, algo estaba pasando en la ciudad. Robín salto velozmente de su asiento y fue hasta la computadora para ver cual era el problema.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Raven levitando hacia su líder.

—El informe solo dice que hay un disturbio en el centro, aparentemente el responsable no esta en nuestra base de datos —Informo deprisa a su equipo.

—Genial, un payaso nuevo en el vecindario hay que ir a darle la bienvenida —Dijo Cyborg esbozando una malévola sonrisa en su rostro y transformando su mano en cañón.

—¡Titanes, andando! —Ordeno Robín.

—Pero mis nachos —Lloriqueo Chico Bestia abrazando el tazón de guacamole.

—No hay tiempo para comer Chico Bestia.

Con eso último Robín salió corriendo rumbo a la puerta siendo secundado por las chicas en vuelo y luego por Cyborg que se llevo a arrastras al cambiante. Los Chicos fueron por tierra en el auto T y las chicas por aire, de esa manera ellas llegarían primero y les informarían a los chicos que tan grabe era el problema.

—¡Raven, mira! —Indico Starfire a su compañera señalando al suelo.

Desde lo alto las titanes divisaron un edificio que se estaba derrumbando envuelto en una nube de polvo que debía ser causado por la caída de los escombros, no visualizaban al responsable desde el punto donde estaban así que aceleraron el paso.

—Robin, nuestro villano misterioso causo que se desplomara un edificio dense prisa —Se escucho la voz de Raven en el comunicador del líder.

Una vez que llegaron a la escena del crimen los chicos bajaron ágilmente del auto y las chicas descendieron a su altura, Cyborg empleando uno de los artilugios de su brazo mecánico empezó a aspirar el polvo para poder tener una mejor imagen del asunto. Sin terminar con el progreso de aspirado, los héroes se colocaron en guardia al ver varios puntos rojos que brillaban entre el desastre.

—¡Titanes, al ataque! —Gritó Robín y en su voz se notaba que tenia un mal presentimiento.

Al empezar la pelea, el movimiento hizo que el polvo se dispersara rápidamente y los atacantes quedaran al descubierto, eran unos cinco o seis robots que los chicos jamás habían visto, eran grandes y de color blanco, en la parte superior como referencia de su rostro tenían dos grandes ojos rojos, sus piernas eran semejantes a las de un velociraptor con garras mecánicas que arañaban ferozmente el pavimento y brazos que tenían la habilidad de estirarse para clavar las cuchillas incluidas al final.

—Estos chicos son realmente aterradores —Dijo Chico Bestia algo impresionado.

—No importa que tan aterradores sean, ¡solo elimínenlos! —Chillo Robín lazándose nuevamente al ataque.

No era secreto para ninguno de los héroes que su líder tenia una cierta fijación por los robots y que su cabeza estaba sacando una conclusión apresurada de quien era el responsable de la aparición de esas monstruosidades.

El primer round no fue el más exitoso, con los titanes estudiando los movimientos de sus oponentes quedaron abiertos a muchos ataques, las chicas fueron atrapadas por los tentáculos los cuales les dieron unas fuertes descargar eléctricas, dejándolas caer al suelo inmovilizadas, Chico Bestia logro destrozar a uno con sus grandes mandíbulas de tiranosaurio, pero otro lo agarro por la cola y le dio un choque que obligo al cambiante a regresar a su forma humana para luego ser atrapado por una red que parecía irrompible. Cyborg y Robín eran los que quedaban en pie, pero no se estaban dando abasto con los múltiples ataques que debían esquivar.

—¿Algún plan brillante chico maravilla? —Inquirió Cyborg lanzando rayos a diestra y siniestra.

—Trabajo en eso, sigue disparando.

Robín estaba intentando encontrar el punto débil de los robots para poder desactivarlos de un solo golpe. De repente irrumpió en el clímax de la pelea una motocicleta plateada con detalles en negro que dejo sorprendidos tanto a los titanes, como a los robots que dirigieron su atención a los giros que dio el vehículos antes de detenerse violentamente. El conductor de la moto se quito el casco y resulto ser una chica que tenia una expresión bastante sorprendida en su rostro.

—¿Qué rayos esta sucediendo aquí? —Exigió saber como la madre que encuentra a sus hijos con su jarrón favorito hecho pedazos en el suelo.

—¡Vete de aquí! ¡es muy peligroso!, los robots destruyeron el edificio —Le advirtió Robín para que se alejara.

—¡¿Esos pedazos de chatarra destruyeron mi edificio?! —Grito claramente ofendida la chica —Esto es persona —Decreto.

Robín y Cyborg que seguían luchando, tuvieron que detenerse en vista de lo que empezó a suceder, frente a ellos la chica de la moto inicio un despliegue de asombrosas técnicas de combate y artes marciales de las cuales algunas eran desconocidas para Robín. Con patadas voladoras, golpes certeros y acrobáticas sacudidas hizo retroceder a sus oponentes.

—Veamos que tenemos aquí, ¿tecnología Rex?, parece que los chicos malos están actualizados —Comento despreocupadamente.

De su cinturón, que parecía uno común y corriente, saco dos bolitas metálicas, se coloco una en cada mano y empezó a frotarlas hasta que sus manos se cubrieron con lo que parecían ser un par de guantes hechos con el metal de las bolas, de un salto despego del suelo y se puso en las espaldas de cada robot, tocando con sus transformadas manos una zona especifica en la parte de atrás de sus cabezas provocando que los androides se desplomaran en el suelo, una vez que creyó acabar con todos piso una de las partes metálicas con el tacón de su bota.

—No me satisface el hecho de haberlos destrozado engendros, ustedes se quedaran así como partes inútiles, pero ahora quien pagara los daños por 5.800 dólares que le causaron a mi nueva casa —Refunfuño la chica pisoteando con furia una cabeza metálica.

—¡Cuidado! —Gritó Chico Bestia desde la red que lo retenía.

-¿Qué?, ¿con que…?

Antes de que la muchacha pudiera terminar de formular su pregunta un robot que aun seguía en pie le clavo un zarpazo en la cabeza, tirándola al suelo y dejándola inconsciente, el monstruo amenazaba con seguir atacando sin contar con que Cyborg le daría un golpe directo con uno de sus rayos sónicos en el mismo punto en el cual la chica había estado colocando sus manos para destruir a los demás, el ultimo granuja hizo explosión y con eso se le dio punto final a la batalla. Cyborg fue a ayudar a Chico Bestia a liberarse de la red, lo logro cortándola con la cierra de su brazo, Starfire y Raven se acercaron a sus amigos ayudándose la una a la otra a caminar, ambas con el cabello sumamente esponjado y enmarañado por el choque eléctrico.

—¿Están todos bien? —Pregunto la pelirroja preocupada.

—¿Cómo lograron destruir a los robots? —Pregunto Raven algo enojada consigo misma por no haberles podido propiciar ni un golpe.

—No fuimos nosotros —Comenzó Cyborg.

—Fue ella —Término de decir Robín.

Todos voltearon a ver a su líder quien estaba en cuclillas junto a la joven revisando la herida que tenía en la cabeza, la tomo de la barbilla y giro su cabeza lentamente para verificar que no tuviera fracturas, aparte también detallo los rasgos faciales de la joven, era de tez clara, cabello negro, facciones delicadas y ojos de color gris como se había podido dar cuenta antes que cayera inconsciente, el petirrojo sonrió al encontrarla muy bonita, y a la vez un tanto familiar, pero su expresión volvió a su seriedad habitual cuando sus amigos se le acercaron para ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Quién es ella? —Pregunto Starfire curiosa —¡Su cabeza esta sangrando! —Chilló con preocupación al darse cuenta del corte en su frente.

—Amigos ella nos ayudo a derrotar a los robots, deberíamos ayudarla —Propuso Chico Bestia quien siempre tenia los buenos sentimientos por encima de todo.

—Podríamos dejarla en el hospital —Añadió Raven a la propuesta anterior.

—La herida parece profunda, se le infectara si no recibe primeros auxilios pronto —Dijo Cyborg.

—La llevaremos a la torre para atenderla —Decidió Robín.

—No me gusta el rumbo que esta tomando todo esto —Concluyo la chica oscura dejando salir un suspiro.


	2. La vieja tú

**Capitulo II**

**La vieja tú.**

En una de las camillas de la enfermería de la torre T la motociclista no identificada despertaba de su inconsciencia, al principio todo le parecía borroso, pero unos pocos segundos después logro enfocar la mirada y empezó a examinar todo lo que la rodeaba, sentía como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar, examino con las manos su frente y se dio cuenta que estaba firmemente vendada, con algo de dificultad se incorporo en la camilla.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó con voz somnolienta.

De repente una figura verde se abalanzo sobre ella.

—Hola, despertaste —Le recibió Chico Bestia.

—¡Maldita sea un extraterrestre! —gritó y de un puñetazo noqueo al chico verde.

Raven lo tomo de la espalda antes que callera al suelo y le abanico aire con un pedazo de su capa.

—Es muy simpática, las tres son muy lindas —decía incoherencias el golpeado.

En ese momento entraron a la enfermería Cyborg y Starfire alarmados por el grito.

—¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! —Quiso saber el moreno al ver la cara de trauma que tenían todos en la habitación.

—¡Eso es lo que quisiera saber yo! —exclamó la muchacha alterada.

—¡Oh, has despertado! —dijo Star al percatarse de lo alerta que estaba la chica —¿Te duele la cabeza?.

—Sí, ¿con qué me pegue?.

—Un androide casi te rebana, pero te trajimos a nuestra casa para agradecerte el que nos hayas ayudado a combatir la amenaza —explico la alienígena regalándole una sonrisa.

—¡Ya recuerdo!, estaban combatiendo a los robots que destruyeron ese edificio —recopilo —Lamento haberles entorpecido el trabajo, pero acababa de comprar un departamento en ese edificio y me dio mucha rabia que esos aparecidos lo echaran abajo —Se excuso.

—No entorpeciste nada, al contrario fuiste de gran ayuda, sin ti no hubiéramos sabido donde darles a esos robots —Le corrigió Cyborg.

—¡Oh, por Dios!, no los había reconocido, son los Jóvenes Titanes —dijo y luego se tapo la boca con las manos por emoción —Ustedes son lo máximo —Vitoreo.

—Sí, eso lo sabemos —fanfarroneo Chico Bestia haciéndose el galán, lo que provoco que Raven pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Tú eres Starfire, vienes de un planeta llamado Tamaran, tienes súper fuerza y lanzas rayos por tus manos y tus ojos —recito la biografía de la pelirroja —Amo tu cabello, debes decirme como lo mantienes tan lacio.

—El es así naturalmente supongo —respondió Star algo confundida.

—Súper —aprobó la chica sonriente —Tú eres Chico Bestia, anteriormente miembros de La Patrulla, puedes tomar la forma de cualquier animal en el universo y eres verde, ¡Uy, lamento haberte golpeado y llamado extraterrestre, nene! —Se disculpo apenada.

—Tranquila, los superhéroes recibimos toda clase de golpes, todo el tiempo —Le tranquilizo el cambiante.

—Algunos los soportan mejor que otros —añadió Raven.

—Te lo compensare, leí que te gusta contar chistes, cuéntame uno —Le ínsito.

Cyborg y Raven bajaron la cabeza en una clara señal que decía "Perdónala Azar no sabe lo que dice".

—Excelente, escucha este es nuevo —Le anuncio Chico Bestia —¿En qué se parecen un panadero y una escopeta?

—No sé, ¿en qué?

—En que uno hace pan y el otro hace pon —contesto lleno de euforia.

La chica mostró una descolocada expresión de confusión —¡Wou, que chiste tan malo!, ya se como derrotaron tan fácilmente a la Hermandad de Mal, con esos métodos de tortura hasta yo hubiera preferido la prisión de hielo.

La broma hizo que Cyborg se retorciera de la risa a la vez que Raven trataba de disimular tras su capucha el hecho de que se estaba muriendo de la risa, Star no se reía buscándole el sentido al chiste y Chico Bestia quien en un momento tuvo el ego hinchado se encogió tras otro fracaso humorístico.

—Lo siento Chico Bestia, ven aquí —Le indico abriéndole los brazos, Chico Bestia recibió el abrazo aun desanimado —Escucha te diré un chiste que siempre hace reír a casi todas las chicas —La chica se acerco a hablarle en la oreja al cambiante y cuando se despego este se echo a reír en el piso.

—Tú eres Raven, de la dimensión de Azarath y tienes habilidades telequineticas —Volvió a recitar posando su mirada en Raven.

—Bastante exacto para haber sido sacado de alguna revista.

—Ya te había visto algunas veces en la calle, vas mucho a "La prosa y taza", buen lugar, venden el mejor capuchino, aunque odie al sujeto que paso 30 minutos de la ultima noche de aficionados hablando tonterías sobre su pez muerto, ¿entendiste algo de lo que decía? —Le preguntó a Raven.

—Ni idea, yo fui "el fantasma" —Hizo comillas aéreas con los dedos —que le inclino la silla hacia adelante para que se callera del escenario —confeso con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Fuiste tú?, yo no podía parar de reírme de ese men gritando que lo había empujado el espíritu enojado de su pez muerto, ¡que macabra eres!.

—Gracias —respondía Raven ante el halago.

—Tú eres Cyborg, un chico de aquí, el gigante bionico con gran cerebro y más de una sorpresa bajo esas piezas, choca esos cinco viejo —Invito a Cy levantando la mano y él con mucho gusto palmeo su mano con la de ella.

—La tecnología nos hará libres —Dijo Cyborg.

—Amén hermano —Lo alabo totalmente de acuerdo —Una cosa más, a mí no me sacan de aquí sin haberme tomado una fotografía en el auto T, los rines cromados y carrocería de ese bebe son lo más.

—Y eso que no has escuchado la potencia del estéreo —presumió Cyborg.

—¿Ensordecedor y levanta muertos como es debido? —preguntó ella como si hablara de las reglas de alguna religión.

—¡Booyah! —gritaron el moreno y la chica al mismo tiempo haciendo la señal de surf con sus manos y agitándolas en el aire.

—Sabes mucho de nosotros y eso es muy halagador, pero aun no nos has dicho tu nombre —Comenzó a decir Star con amabilidad.

—Sí, seria bueno saberlo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Robín el cual por fin hacia su aparición en la enfermería, había sido su idea llevar a la chica a la torre debió ser el primero en estar ahí cuando despertó.

—Y haciendo su entrada la octava maravilla del mundo Robin —anuncio la pelinegra de una manera algo burlesca —Líder abnegado, joven intachable, maestro en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el manejo de armas —Término su biografía de todos los titanes —¿Cómo van las cosas en Ciudad Gótica?, he escuchado que el trafico de explosivos está arrasando —comento como quien habla del clima.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —Salto Robin con cara de pocos amigos.

—Que humor —Se quejo —Quita esa cara de anciano constipado, este equipo ya tiene una seria patológica y es Raven.

Ante la comparación toda la sangre del chico maravilla se fue a sus mejillas ya que no estaba cómodo con el comentario, los demás titanes solo reían por lo bajo para no hacerlo enojar.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con premura el líder titán mirando a la chica con recelo.

—No sé, tú dime —Lo reto sonriéndole con picardía y fijando su mirada en la de él.

Todos en la enfermería enmudecieron, cuando Robin estaba en medio de un juicio de miradas era mejor no meterse, es decir, nadie quería perder un brazo, ni nada parecido. El líder podía ser muy histérico en cuanto a quien era digno de confianza. Para lo que no estaban preparados era para lo que haría la chica a continuación sin romper el contacto visual con el petirrojo, pero suavizando la mirada.

—...Y de repente apareces tú, mientras me hablas hago que estoy dormida —Empezó a cantar mirando a Robin con lo que los Titanes divisaron como... ¿Dulzura?

Fue ahí cuando Robin empezó a suavizar la expresión y vio a la chica como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez, como si los veinte minutos anteriores no contaran para nada. Se veía al líder confundido, como si le hubieran golpeado con un mazo gigante y si para Robin era confusa la situación, no había esperanzas de comprensión para el resto de sus amigos.

—¿Ro...Rosie? —pronunció al final Robin con tono dudoso y nostálgico.

—Hola Ro-Ro —saludó la chica de los ojos grises con enternecido gesto.

—¡Oh, Rosie! —exclamó el líder embargado por la emoción, prácticamente olvidándose de que su equipo estaba en la habitación y de que Raven, Chico Bestia y Cyborg repitieron al mismo tiempo...

—¿Rosie?

—¿Quién es Ro-Ro? —fue lo que dijo de ultima Starfire más desconcertada que cuando estuvo aprendiendo a usar el dinero terrícola.

Robin se acerco a la chica en la camilla, tal vez con la intensión de abrazarla, pero por alguna divertida razón la chica en vez de hacer un gesto mas cariñoso, lo que hizo fue empezar a golpearlo con la almohada.

—Eres un mal amigo, desalmado, olvidador, frió igualito a Bruce, no le perdiste pisada, ¿Como es posible que no te acuerdes de mí? ¿Qué tus amigos no sepan quien soy mientras que a mí me falta poco para saber a que hora nacieron todos ellos? — decía golpeando al líder de los Titanes con su feroz almohada.

—Jaja... Rosie...Rosie basta, deja eso me estas jajaja... Avergonzando —le pedía Robin aunque sin poder aguantar la risa.

—A Robin lo ataca Rosalie con una almohada ¿Ese es algún saludo terrícola que yo no conozco? —preguntó la alienígena sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

—No Star, esto es lo que en la tierra llamamos una típica situación extraña —respondió el moreno, ya sin poder mantenerse al margen de lo que sucedía.

—Ejem... —tosió un poco Raven para recordarle a Robin que todavía estaban ahí parados y que Chico Bestia probablemente tenia cara de estúpido.

—¿Ahora si me presentaras? ¿No como hace un rato que entraste como si fueras Dios a juzgar a una aberración mundana?

—Chicos, ella es Rosalie Wayne... —comenzó su introducción alegremente, pero luego termino hablando severamente— quien seguramente anda escapada de casa, ¿Sabe Bruce que estas en Jump City? —preguntó dándole la espalda a sus amigos, para ver a Rosalie otra vez cruzado de brazos.

—Es que soy una desequilibrada mental muchachos, es verdad ando escapada del siquiatrico —dijo a los Titanes hablando con profundo arrepentimiento en su voz.

—¿Rosalie, es una de esas personas que las otras personas dicen que les falta un tornillo? nunca he entendido esa expresión, el único humano que conozco con tornillos en la cabeza es a ti Cyborg —comentó Starfire.

—Y la razón de mi locura es que Robin me abandono junto con nuestros tres hijos —dijo Rose haciendo como que rompía a llorar.

Raven, Chico Bestia y Cyborg miraron alarmados a Robin diciéndole con la mirada "Fuera de juego, Robin" aunque la de Chico Bestia decía más "Robin es muy joven para tener tres hijos".

—¡Por Suðuroy, Robin abandonaste a la madre de tus hijos hasta que cayo en la demencia!—exclamó Starfire totalmente sorprendida y con cara "Jamas imagine una cosa así de ti, Robin" al estilo de las viejas de las novelas.

—¡Star, eso es mentira, yo no tengo tres hijos! —Se apresuro a decir el petirrojo moviendo los brazos en señal de negación.

—¿Como puedes negarlos? —Rosalie volvió al ataque con la almohada.

—¡Rosalie, en serio deja eso!

La chica dejo de hacerlo y se echo a reír a carcajadas en el colchón de su camilla.

—Lo siento, es muy gracioso.

—¿Entonces ustedes dos se conocen, comparte una familia o algo así? —apremió Chico Bestia rascándose la cabeza tratando de verle el sentido a todo aquello.

—Robin y yo crecimos juntos, chicos —respondió Rosalie como si eso no pudiera ser mas obvio.

—Entonces ¿Batman fue el tutor de ambos? —indago Raven comprendiendo.

—Sí, él tenia nueve y yo ocho cuando empezamos a vivir con Bruce, Robin era un fenómeno de circo y yo una diminuta genio loca, eramos la mejor opción de adopción de cualquier soltero millonario con extraña fijación por los murciélagos —aclaró la pelinegra irónicamente.

—Siempre hace ese tipo de comentarios, no los tomen en serio —intento de enderezar Robin el hecho de que su amiga de la infancia había dejado a su tutor como un chiflado.

—Y él se llama Richard y usa un seudónimo impuesto pero no lo tomen muy en serio, solo diganle Dicky o Ro-Ro, le encantan —devolvió Rosalie el comentario del líder titan colocando los brazos en jarra con gesto ofendido.

Cyborg trato de disimular la risa —Ro-Ro, muy sexy, hermano —dijo haciendo como que tosía, para evitar que se notara que la burla le carcomía el alma.

—Por aquí no solemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres, Rosalie —explicó Robin con una vena latiendo en su cien.

—En especial cuento tu nombre es el mismo que el de una gato con problemas de sobrepeso —puntualizo Raven con un pequeña sonrisa malvada en los labios y con los ojos ladeados hacia Chico Bestia.

El muchacho verde solo gruño cosas inentendibles de las cuales solo se podía comprender un "Tuvo que escucharlo precisamente ella..." y fruncía el ceño profundamente.

—Y ¿Como terminaste también en casa del Sr. Wayne? ¿Tus padres también...? —Starfire no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que le resultaba incomodo y Rosalie se había adelantado.

—¿Murieron? No lo se —respondió encogiéndose de hombros —Lo que se es que ambos eran elementos valiosos de una organización ultra-secreta, un día se marcharon a una misión de importancia y jamas volvieron, unos agentes de su organización fueron hasta donde yo estaba y borraron de mi memoria todo pequeño rastro de mis padres, lo siguiente que recuerdo es viajar en una elegante limusina, con un hombre de traje negro diciéndome que me llevarían a un lugar muy bonito —narró la chica de ojos grises como quien habla del clima.

Starfire solo dejo salir una pequeño "Oh" al resultarle aquella historia algo triste, los demás solo intercambiaron miradas de incomodidad sin saber como iniciar de nuevo la conversación.

—¡Vamos, no se comporten como si tuvieran un historial de vida perfecto! —exclamó la muchacha soltando las manos hacia los lados en señal de despreocupación, como que "No tengo padres, pero tampoco recuerdo haberlos tenido" .—O sea, crecí en una mansión, tenia mayordomo y hasta un poni, no es tan trágico —concluyo como si toda una niñez frustrada se resolviera al lomo de un pequeño caballo.

—Adoro a esos pequeños y lindos équidos —comentó la pelirroja flotando un poco y sonriendo al imaginarse tales dulzuras.

—¿Lindos qué? —se cuestionó Chico Bestia como si Starfire hablara en su lengua natal.

—Te transformas en animales y en tu vida has tocado un libro de biología —pronunció Raven monótonamente, mientras para sus adentros pensaba "Triste, muy triste..."

Chico Bestia se limito a volver a gruñir algo como "Sabelo todo..." y a fruncir aun más el ceño.

—¿Robin, también tenia un poni? —preguntó el mitad robot con la ganas de tener algo de lo que poder burlarse de su líder por delante.

—Claro, lo llamaba...

—¡¿Qué haces aquí, Rosalie?! —Se apresuro a preguntar Robin mirando a la pelinegra con ganas de graparle la boca.

—Estas viendo a la nueva estudiante del Tecnológico de Jump City —canturreó Rosalie sonriendo y haciendo manos de jazz.

—¿Por qué? —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar al petirrojo contorsionando su rostro en un gesto de extrañeza.

—Yo esperaba un ¡Yay Rosie iras a la universidad, felicidades!—expuso imitando una gesto de celebración —pero supongo que viniendo de ti un "¿Por qué?" es bastante emotivo —se conformó sin más remedio.

—Es estupendo, yo tenia planeado entrar al Tecnológico cuando estaba en preparatoria, Rosie —dijo Cyborg acercándose a la cama de la chica ya entrado en confianza.

—¿Universidad? palabra grande —comento Chico Bestia impresionado.

—Para ti kinder es una palabra grande —agregó Raven sarcásticamente acercándose junto con un berrinchudo Chico Bestia y una curiosa Starfire a la cama de Rosalie junto con Cyborg.

—¿Qué estudiaras ahí? —indagó el moreno sonriendo con cordialidad.

—Ciencias, mecánica avanzada e informática, además de que fui elegida para dirigir el proyecto de investigación secreto del instituto —contestó Rosalie sonriente.

—Creo que estoy enamorado de ti —bromeó Cyborg colocando cara de embeleso.

La enfermería se lleno de risas por unos minutos.

—¡Oh, Cyborg harás que me sonroje!—dijo la chica fingiendo vergüenza.

—¿Como conseguiste entrar en todo eso? —Siguió el mitad robot con su interrogatorio.

—Tengo mis métodos —dijo poniendo una expresión macabra y golpeando con el puño derecho la palma de su mano izquierda provocando un gesto de conmoción en la extraterrestre que solía tomarse en serio algunas bromas —aparte de un representante rico y un I.Q. muy por encima del rango normal —se apresuro a explicar antes de que la tomaran por sicótica.

Los titanes se mostraron, cada uno a su modo, impresionados.

—Por ende pudiste haberte ido a estudiar a cualquier otra parte ¿Por qué elegiste venir aquí? ¿Y por qué nadie me lo dijo? —intervino Robin que no parecía compartir la impresión de sus compañeros.

—Dick...

—Robin —La corrigió.

—Como sea, hace siglos que no hablamos, ni siquiera me reconociste a la primera.

—Haz cambiado un poco, creciste y esas cosas —trato de justificar su olvido el chico maravilla.

—Por supuesto —dijo Rosalie con el ceño fruncido con pequeña indignación— Bruce no consideraba la educación superior como una opción para mí, Robin, pero le insistí tanto que a la final acepto, porque lo estaba volviendo loco y era venir aquí o quedarme en Ciudad Gotica —explicó rápidamente algo enojada por la actitud que estaba tomando Robin —Y ¿Para qué decírtelo? Es obvio que piensas igual que Bruce, por eso ni me moleste en avisarte que vendría a vivir aquí, así cada uno seguiría con sus vidas y todos felices —concluyó formando una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Y pensaste que jamas me enteraría?

—Se vale ser ingenua de vez en cuando —dijo por toda respuesta la ojos grises.

—Creo que no te estas tomando esto muy bien, viejo —apuntó Chico Bestia sin comprender mucho porque su líder y amigo se mostraba tan incomodo. Era obvio que había muchas partes de la historia de Rosie y Ro-Ro que los titanes no se sabían.

—¿Y el edificio? —inquirió Raven.

—Fue donde Bruce me compro mi apartamento de soltera, que ahora esta en ruinas ¡Yupi!—completó Rose.

—Genial ahora estas aquí, herida y sin casa, a esto no es lo que yo llamo pasar desapercibida —enumeró Robin reposando la frente su mano aguantada, contrariado.

—Bruce va a matarme, él esperaba que viviera por lo menos un tiempo en el apartamento antes de destruirlo no que se viniera a pedazos sin siquiera haber puesto un pie en el —se preocupó la chica con la cabeza vendada.

—Debiste mantenerte al margen de la pelea, de nuestra pelea, no saltar al peligro como una imprudente total en moto —la regañó Robin empezando a pasearse por la habitación.

—Lo siento Doña Angustia, sabes bien que soy un poco impulsiva, además conocía a su enemigo, yo soy una de las precursoras del método de fusión Rex y si te interesa saberlo acabo de descubrir que alguien esta más enterado de lo que debería de mi invento —contraataco Rosalie ganando ese round —Y además que bueno que estaban ustedes ahí y nos pusieron a Verónica y a mí a salvo cuando me golpearon la cabeza —dijo viéndole el lado bueno a aquello.

—¿¡VERÓNICA?! ¡¿Quién es esa?!—dijeron asustados Cyborg, Raven, Chico Bestia y Starfire al mismo tiempo mirándose unos a otros.

—Mi motocicleta.

—Todavía le dices así, por favor Rosie —dijo Robin poniendo los ojos en blanco tras su antifaz.

—La llamo como se me de mi regalada gana —dijo alzando la voz y también poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Oh, oh! —exclamó Cyborg notando algo de repente —No nos trajimos a Verónica a la Torre.

Ante esa confesión todos desviaron la mirada de Rosalie como si no estuviera ahí con la boca abierta y empezaron a silbar. Rosalie agarro otra vez su almohada y le propino y nos cuantos golpes más a Robin.

—¡TE OLVIDASTE DE MI MOTO! ¡DEJASTE MI MOTO TIRADA EN LA CALLE! ¡¿LA LYCRA DEL TRAJE TE APRIETA O QUE TE PASA, RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON?! —gritó enojada al líder de Los Jóvenes Titanes cortandole el intento de hablar con cada almohadazo.

—¿Creen qué... —intento intervenir Starfire, pero sus amigos negaron con la cabeza.

—Esto es algo de... ¿familia? —Se aventuro Cyborg a denominarlo.

—Ademas es divertido ver como golpean a Robin con una almohada y lo regañan para variar —agregó Chico Bestia echándose a reír.


	3. De Verónica y tus viejas mañas

**Capitulo III**

**De Verónica y tus viejas mañas.**

—¡Ahora mismo vamos por mi moto! —ordenó la chica despojándose de las sabanas blancas características de las camas de la enfermería de la Torre Titan.

—No creo que sea lo mejor... —Intento indicarle Raven para que no se levantara, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Rosalie ya había salido de la camilla luciendo su turbante de vendajes en la cabeza.

—¿Creen que es la primera vez que me magullo? —preguntó esperando que la respuesta estuviera implícita —mientras otros niños se raspaban las rodillas aprendiendo a montar bicicleta, yo me fracturaba las costillas aprendiendo judo —expuso como si fuera cualquier cosa.

—No seas tan exagerada —dijo Robin como si ya hubiera oído aquello millones de veces.

—Tú dices eso, porque fuiste tú quien me rompió cinco costillas, Ro-Ro —acotó la chica pasando junto a Robin y pellizcándole una mejilla. Por la expresión del principal titan sus pelos de punta estaban a punto de estallar en llamas.

Rosalie pregunto por sus zapatos y por toda respuesta Robin señalo a un lugar bajo la mesa junto a su cama, una vez localizado su calzado la chica se sentó en el piso a ponerse sus botines.

—Robin no parece muy contento ¿verdad? —le susurró Chico Bestia a Raven en el oído.

—¿Bromeas? Está eufórico —dijo Raven lacónicamente burlándose de la cara de su líder.

—¡Lista! allá voy bebe —dijo saliendo tempestivamente por la puerta automática.

Pero tan tempestivamente como se fue, regreso.

—Gracias por los primeros auxilio, chicos —agradeció y volvió a salir velozmente.

Los Titanes solo esperaron unos minutos más en aquella habitación para los cuidados médicos; Chico Bestia se arreglaba el cabello viendo su reflejo en la pantalla del computador, Cyborg revisaba la hora despreocupadamente en el reloj de su brazo, Starfire le comentaba algo a Raven y Robin estaba empollando una ulcera en su interior cuando de repente, Rosalie volvió, de nuevo, tempestivamente a la enfermería como todos esperaban.

—Eh, me acabo de dar cuenta que estoy en un edificio, que está en una isla en medio del mar y no tengo idea de como salir de aquí sin necesitad de echarme un clavado —confesó inocentemente haciendo como si se tiraba a una piscina.

Robin voltio tantos los ojos que casi se le quedan así, mientras a los otros Titanes aquellos les parecía tremendamente cómico.

—Ven, te llevare a buscar tu moto —dijo el enmascarado con cansancio.

—Es Verónica para ti —Le puntualizo la muchacha y él la miro como si le deseara una muerte lenta y dolorosa —Ahora vamos antes de que esa horrible expresión en tu rostro se vuelva permanente —concedió volviendo a salir de la enfermería, sabiendo que le deseaban una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

—Iremos a buscar... A Verónica y volveremos rápido, necesito hablar con Bruce para informarle las buenas noticias —dijo Robin fingiendo una terrorífica expresión de felicidad —Mientras tanto vean que pueden averiguar acerca de la tecnología Rex y nuestro nuevos amigos —mandó el petirrojo ansioso por saber que eran esas cosas.

—Bien —dijeron Raven y Star al unisono.

—Tómatelo con calma con ella, hombre —Le sugirió Cyborg con una sonrisa serena surcando su rostro de expresión paternal y sabionda.

—No la tires del Puente de la Bahía —dijo el chico de piel verde entre risillas.

—Tratare —refunfuño Robin saliendo también de la enfermería.

—...Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy, que me gusta cada instante aquí... —escucharon cantar a Rosalie alegremente en el pasillo antes que se cerrara la puerta.

—¡Sin cantar, Rosalie!

Fue lo que escucharon decir a Robin antes que se cerrara por completo la puerta de la enfermería, aunque los cuatro Titanes que se quedaron en la Torre sabían que la chica no dejaría de cantar y tal vez lo haría luego de decirle aguafiestas a su amigo.

—Wou, este lugar es obscenamente enorme ¿No se pierden yendo al baño? Chico Bestia parece despistado —evaluó Rosalie la Torre caminado de espaldas unos pasos delante de Robin todo el camino hasta el garaje.

—Deja de caminar de espaldas por favor, puedes tropezar con las...

—¡AH! —Rosalie choco contra la puerta que abría al detectar el movimiento, piso en falso y salio rodando escaleras abajo hasta el garaje.

—...Escaleras —termino de decir el chico maravilla empezando a bajar los escalones rogando que Rosie no se hubiera terminado de abrir el cráneo.

—¡Estoy bien! —gritó la chica al final de las escaleras.

Una vez que Robin llego hasta donde ella estaba comprobó que para su suerte, Cyborg había dejando los viejos asientos del auto T arrumbados a un lado luego que los cambio por los nuevos que ahora lucia la revolución del transporte Titan, y Rosalie había caído en blandito, de cabeza, pero en blandito.

—¿Me ayudas? —dijo alzando los brazos y haciendo pucheritos.

—Te dije que usáramos el ascensor —Le recordó Robin tomándole las manos para levantarla de los cojines de resortes al aire. —¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Ascensor? Jamás dejaría pasar una oportunidad de explorar la base de los Titanes —afirmó como toda una fanática robando recuerdos. —Estoy genial, solo me duele un poco la cabeza todavía.

—Te pude enseñar después la Torre, terca —informó Robin riéndose de ella mientras le lanzaba un casco ya que irían en su moto a buscar a Verónica.

—¿En serio? No me digas mentiras, estas tan feliz de que este aquí como yo lo estoy de tener la cabeza rota —observo la pelinegra mirando a Robin con perspicacia.

—Estoy... Feliz de verte Rosie, solo que es extraño, ha pasado mucho tiempo —confesó el chico montándose en su motocicleta e indicándole a su amiga que montara tras él.

—No ha pasado tanto, sigo igual de encantadora, lista, inspirada —decía soñadoramente todas las cualidades que ella se atribuía.

—Ademas de rara e inflamable —agregó Robin con una sonrisa de lado, burlona, para luego ponerse su casco rojo.

—¡Oye, más respeto! —Lo reprendió la copilota dándole unos golpecitos con el nudillo en el casco, como si estuviera tocando una puerta pretendiendo echarla abajo. —Soy yo la que debería considerarte rarito, no he logrado sacarle a Bruce ni a Alfred si tienes algún esqueleto en el closet, intuyo que como fiel pupilo de nuestro maestro los tendrás —habló acomodándose en su lugar, luego antes de ponerse el casco se le acerco un poco más a Robin y le dijo —Anda dime ¿Qué te gusta más? ¿El leotardo o la minifalda? —preguntó picaramente, haciendo referencia a dos ciertas chicas cercanas a Robin.

El chico rió como si aquella curiosidad no le impresionara.

—Me gusta... —empezó a decir captando la atención de su pasajera —Cuando cierras la boca —se burlo de ella provocando la divertida indignación de su amiga.

Ella intento protestar, pero Robin puso en marcha violentamente su moto, haciendo caballito antes de salir por un portón que se abrió inmediatamente al percibir la proximidad del vehículo. Rosalie apenas tuvo tiempo de colocarse el casco y agarrarse a la espalda de Robin, como un gato que se aferra a un cojín del cual no se quiere bajar.

—Con que este es el secreto de los Titanes —comentó cuando Robin hubo bajado la velocidad y empezó a escuchar un traqueteo metálico—Túneles submarinos.

—También tenemos uno bajo tierra —informó Robin.

—Genial ¿Fueron idea tuya?

—No realmente, fueron idea de Cyborg, prácticamente toda la Torre es idea de Cyborg.

—Vamos, eres el líder, algo debió ser tu idea —Lo alentó Rose a contarle.

—Tal vez... Los comunicadores —pensó al azar Robin.

—Como no me lo imagine, de alguien debió ser la idea de hacerlo amarillos con negro —dijo, como si hubiera sido lo más obvio del mundo que Robin estuviera detrás de los comunicadores.

—Aunque, Cyborg también me ayudo a hacerlo, al principio no tenían logo, yo quería que tuvieran una R —confesó el conductor sin apartar la vista del túnel.

—No debo tomarme eso como un egocentrismo de tu parte ¿Por qué? —observó Rose entre pequeñas risitas.—Me sorprendió mucho que terminaras así.

—¿Así como?

—Pues en un equipo, no después de la escena de "Quiero estar solo, ser independiente, tomar mis propias decisiones" que diste cuando te fuiste de Ciudad Gotica —imitó a Robin como un adolescente haciendo drama, lo recordaba perfectamente...

**...**

—¡Estoy harto! ¿Me oyes? ¡Harto! —vocifero Robin mientras entraba al despacho de su mentor, totalmente mojado y totalmente molesto.

—Por favor Robin, no estoy para tus malcriadeces ahora —dijo un Bruce Wayne muy cansado entrando tras Robin en la oficina.

Batman y Robin. El dúo dinámico, aunque fuera difícil de creer, la eficaz pareja estaba pasando por algunas dificultades técnicas. Para ninguno de los habitantes de la mansión Wayne era un secreto que Bruce y Richard habían estado discutiendo mucho últimamente; discusiones que eran detonadas por Dick la gran mayoría de las veces.

—Estaba ahí, justo frente a mí, solo tenía que darle ¡Y tú no me dejaste! ¡¿Por qué no me dejaste?! —exigía saber Robin prácticamente arrancándose el antifaz de la cara y arrogandolo al suelo con la fuerza de la furia que sentía.

El chico maravilla, había pasado una larga temporada totalmente explosivo y dispuesto a pelear con quien se le pusiera enfrente. Todos le atribuían la culpa de aquella actitud a que estaba pasando por "una edad complicada". Pero el típico adolescente, le echaba la culpa de su mal humor al hecho de que se sentía incomprendido y frustrado. Le repetía a Batman, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, que ya no era un niño, que ya era hora de que dejara de controlarlo todo el tiempo, que le diera más responsabilidades, que estaba preparado para asumir misiones por su cuenta y que ya no tenía que estar bajo su capa todo el tiempo guardándole las espaldas. Estaba cansado de ser tratado como un vil ayudante, aunque para Bruce él era mucho más que eso.

—No podía dejar que lo capturaras, no nos hubiera servido de nada interrogarlo —explicó Bruce quitándose la capa mojada y dejándola en el espaldar de un sofá frente al fuego de la chimenea, luego oprimió un botón en la pared para indicarle a Alfred que lo requería.

—Claro que tenía sentido, él era el que estaba a cargo del robo de las armas como nos había dicho el informante, lo hubiéramos hecho hablar de cualquier manera para sacarle información y saber para quien trabajaba.

—¿Y como podíamos estar seguros de nos iba a decir la verdad? ¿Qué tal si nos mentía y nos mandaba tras una pista ciega a perder el tiempo?

—¡No me digas ahora que no tienes ninguna forma de hacer hablar a una alimaña como esa!

—Esa alimaña coloco una bomba que volaría aquel edificio en mil pedazos en cuestión de segundos, de habernos dedicado a perseguirlos ahora estaríamos muertos, ¿Entonces pretendías que te dejara perseguirlos? ¿Querías que te dejara caer en la trampa? ¡Ellos esperaban que fueras tras ellos! así mientras ellos sabían exactamente por donde escapar cuando se acabara el tiempo, tú morías estallando en mil pedazos ¿Como puedes ser tan imprudente, Richard? —explico y a la vez reprendió Bruce a su pupilo intentando hacerle ver la situación a su manera, de la mejor manera.

—Pude atraparlo, podía atraparlo, estaba seguro que el tiempo jugaría a mi favor y arruinaste por completo lo que tenía planeado hacer —Se quejo el joven moviendo los brazos indignado mientras caminaba por todo el salón sintiéndose un animal enjaulado.

—Pero había un margen de error, no podía correr ese riesgo —Se limito a decir Bruce buscando algo en unos papeles en su escritorio.

—¡ERA MI RIESGO, PODÍA TOMARLO, ESTABA DISPUESTO A TOMARLO! ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

—Esto no es cuestión de confianza, Richard —Le corrigió tratando de controlar el tono de voz —Es cuestión de que tenias un plan suicida entre manos y no iba a dejar que lo llevaras acabo teniendo un mejor modo de hacer las cosas.

—Sí, a tú modo —dijo Robin como si aquella fuera la peor forma de hacer las cosas, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le clavaba una mirada desafiante a su interlocutor.

—Sí Richard, a mí modo, el modo correcto, el modo responsable, nuestro trabajo es mantener las cosas bajo control de la manera mas eficiente posible, no andar por ahí como kamikazes esperando que el destino sea generoso, eres mi responsabilidad y mientras vivas bajo mis reglas jamas dejare que cometas ninguna estupidez que ponga tu vida en peligro —dictaminó el caballero de la noche dándole golpecitos contra la mesa a una resma de papeles que tenía entre sus manos para darles una forma ordenada.

—Entonces, tal vez no quiera seguir viviendo bajo esas reglas —replicó el ojiazul con gesto imponente y tono sombrío.

Bruce abrió la boca dispuesto a seguir la disputa, pero en ese momento Alfred anuncio su presencia en la habitación, el mayordomo tenía un dejo fantasmagórico en sus entradas ya que nunca lo veías venir, llevaba una bandeja en las manos con una tetera echando humo y bocadillos.

—¿En qué le puede servir, Sr. Bruce? —preguntó afable y decoroso como siempre, como sino hubiera interrumpido ninguna conversación, quizás pensando que su aparición le bajaría los humos a sus jefes.

—Justo a tiempo, Alfred —pronunció Bruce como felicitación y con un gesto algo aliviado.

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo —dijo cortante el muchacho enfilando hacia la salida pisando fuerte.

—Desea...

—No —rechazo lo que sea que fuese a ofrecerle el mayordomo, sin reparar en su grosero tono.

—¿A donde vas, Richard? —preguntó Bruce, con lo que a Robin le pareció un gesto burlón. Aunque, cuando estaba furioso, Robin se tomaba mal hasta la palabra más amable.

—Con Rose —Se limitó a decir el chico en un tono casi inaudible y termino de salir del despacho.

Pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente, Robin escucho las voces que venían del despacho, la curiosidad pudo más que él y decidió acercarse lo suficiente para escuchar a escondidas.

—Voy a salir, Alfred —anunció Bruce.

—¿Con este clima, Señor?

—Tengo un asunto pendiente que debo resolver —explicó con elegancia y su habitual misterio el millonario.

—Iré abajo a prepararle un traje seco —informó el fiel sirviente siempre sabiendo que decir —¿Y el joven, Dick? —indago expectante.

—Sera mejor que se quede aquí, esta muy alterado y no piensa con claridad —Aquellas palabras hicieron que a Robin le hirviera la sangre.

—¿Sabe que no puede ignorarlo por siempre verdad? Es un chico muy listo y habilidoso y él es cada vez más consciente de ello —opinó Alfred.

—Dick solo esta pasando una etapa Alfred, se lo que es mejor para él y tengo mis razones para no dejarlo jugar con ciertas cosas.

—Al menos debería explicarle esas razones, usted lo confunde demasiado.

—Tengo ese efecto en las personas —dijo compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con su empleado y luego suspiro —Solo trata de mantenerlo tranquilo, tal vez no note que me fui.

—Cuando los señoritos están juntos, suelen olvidarse de usted, Señor —bromeó Alfred, aunque ni bromeando el mayordomo perdía su elegancia.

—Mi club de admiradores —observo irónicamente el hombre murciélago.

Robin se dio cuenta de que Alfred estaba por salir de la habitación, así que uso todo el sigilo del que era capaz para escabullirse hasta la escaleras y dirigirse a donde había dicho. La mansión Wayne era inmensa, llena de pasillos y cuartos. Robin se apresuro a llegar a la habitación de Rosalie, estaba demasiado molesto, su mente sacaba conclusiones a mil por hora, necesitaba calmarse, aunque no quiera hacerlo y normalmente Rose lograba distraerlo con facilidad.

Se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de la habitación de su amiga cuando escucho el rumor de música, música que venía de su cuarto, en el cual debía tenerla a todo volumen. Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta ni siquiera llamo, simplemente entro como un huracán, tiro la puerta tras él y se aplasto de espaldas en la gran cama con edredones acolchados de la dueña de la habitación.

El cuarto de Rosalie era bastante amplio y ella estaba parada sobre un escritorio lejano cuando Dick irrumpió, lo cual la sobresalto y la hizo caer al suelo cubierto de papeles.

—¿Te mataste? —gritó Robin para que lo escuchara a pesar de la música, pero no recibió respuesta —Alfred se ha esmerado en enseñarnos a no subirnos a los muebles.

Rosalie se levanto del suelo con el ceño fruncido por la brusca interrupción, bajo la música girando brutamente el botón para bajar y subir el volumen, se dirigió hacia Dick y cuando le empezó a hablar el chico tuvo que alzar un poco la cabeza de la cama para verla.

—Repasemos: "Knock, knock" —dijo Rose haciendo la pantomima de que tocaba una puerta —Yo: "¿Quién es?" —dice volviendo su voz dulce y respetuosa —Tú: "Oh, soy yo, Rose, Richard, ¿Podría pasar a revolcarme en tu cama mojado, sudoroso y embarrado?" —dramatizo a Robin usando también un tono respetuoso y surrealista.

—Y esa es la parte donde entro —dijo Robin puntualizando que él ya había llegado a esa conclusión sin tantas complicaciones.

—No, esa es la parte donde te digo que te largues a tu habitación y te des un baño antes de acostarte en mi cama —le gritó cogiendo una de sus almohadas y golpeando a Dick con ella.

—Ajá.

—¡¿Como que ajá?! —exclamó propinándole otro almohadazo.

Dick prácticamente ni se quejo como solía hacer cuando Rosalie se ponía en ese plan, lo cual hizo que la chica se detuviera.

—¿Ahora qué tienes? —Le preguntó cansada dejando a un lado la almohada, colocando su muslo flexionado junto al de Robin en ademan de subir a la cama.

—Pareces una libélula, no puedo hablar contigo con eso puesto, me distrae —Se burlo el muchacho de las grandes gafas de aumento que llevaba puestas su amiga, que le daban la apariencia de un insecto gigante, dado sus ya de por si grandes ojos claros.

Para aquel entonces, Rosalie llevaba el cabello negro corto a nivel de la mandíbula con un flequillo que le cubría toda la frente como una cortina, algunas partes de su cuerpo aun estaba a medio camino de desarrollo, por ende era degaldita y un poco más baja que Dick. Antes de que Dick entrara a su cuarto estaba trabajando en uno de sus tantos proyectos para los cuales si necesitaba ver cosas microscópicas se colocaba una especie de aro metálico en la cabeza que le sujetaban mediante dos patitas metálicas diferentes lentes de aumento, dependiendo de los que necesitara oprimía un botón para intercambiarlos, como los lentes que usan los micro-cirujanos para sus operaciones, el detalle era que le ampliaban demasiado los ojos y la hacían ver muy graciosa.

—Deja de reírte de mí, ni que fuera payasa tuya —lo regaño quitándose el peculiar sistema de lentes.—A ver, volviste a pelear con Bruce —dijo sabiendo perfectamente el motivo de la visita de su amigo.

—¿Como lo sabes? —preguntó, olvidándose de que sabía la respuesta.

—Yo estoy en todas y en ninguna parte —le dijo moviendo las manos místicamente y luego señalando a un pequeño cuadro en la pared de un par de zapatillas de ballet, por el que detrás en realidad había un "Oído escondido" para espiar en las otras habitaciones.—Podrías dejar ya el drama —rogó mirando fastidiada a Dick.

Dick puso los ojos en blanco y trato de no entrar en detalles si Rosalie ya los sabía todos. —¿Qué hacías? —preguntó sin muchos ánimos.

—Estoy terminando un nuevo material que he inventado para la fabricación de mejores productos en la corporación Wayne y antes de cenar —contestó sonriente —Lo llamo Climotix —informó orgullosa.

—Al menos tú le sirves para algo a Bruce, aparentemente —dijo el joven maravilla, malhumorado.

—Ya déjalo Drama Queen y ven a ver —Lo animó dándole una palmadita en la pierna para que se levantara. Ella tomo sus gafas y se dirigió hasta su invento.

Richard, ya que no tenía otra opción, se levanto apesadumbrado y fue tras su amiga. Aquella habitación siempre se veía desordenada a causa de las innumerables, piezas, herramientas, papeles y escuadras que había regadas en el piso, el papel tapiz de las paredes casi no se apreciaba, porque Rosalie a lo largo de los años se había dedicado a llenarlas de rotafolios sujetados con tachuelas, estos estaban llenos de planos para sus inventos, proyectos en desarrollo, listas de ideas que le venían a la cabeza y esas cosas. Había tres escritorios largos que también estaban cubiertos de papeles, materiales de dibujo técnico, la computadora, calculadoras, además de libros y el resto del extraño equipo de trabajo de Rosalie.

La chica subió primero a una silla y luego volvió a situarse sobre uno de los escritorios con sus gafas puestas alcanzando una cosa diminuta que estaba suspendida en el aire por lo que parecían unas patas de araña bionicas que salían del alguna parte del techo. Rosalie tomo un lápiz eléctrico que al hacer contacto con el material echaba chismas azuladas y hacia un sonido como de corto circuito, por lo cual Dick prefirió guardar un poco de distancia, los proyectos de Rose también explotaban con frecuencia.

—¡No te encanta!

—Seh, fascinante —dijo el pelinegro por salir del paso, tratando de no sonar tan apático.

—... You can stand under my Umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh) — empezó a cantar volviendo a subir el volumen de la música. —Pásame ese paraguas Dicky, por favor —Le pidió a Richard señalando con el lápiz de las chispas una sombrilla negra en el piso.

Robin lo recogió con recelo y se lo acerco —¿No vas a ponerte a bailar ahora, verdad? —advirtió con pleno conocimiento de las rarezas de Rosie.

—No —negó la eludida tomando el paraguas y para la sorpresa de Richard, agarrandolo en una posición que hacia ver a la simple sombrilla como un rifle mortal, la apunto hacia su pequeño invento y del pico del paraguas salió un láser rojo que hizo borbotar la sustancia, Richard debía admitir que ahora si estaba ligeramente impresionado. Una vez que termino Rosalia acerco la punta de la sombrilla a sus labios y soplo el leve humito que salía de ella.

—¿De donde sacaste ese paraguas? —indagó el muchacho pensando si su amiga no podía tener accesorios normales como todas las chicas.

—Se lo quite a una de las chicas del Pingüino la ultima vez que salimos en una misión los tres de incógnito —respondió tranquilamente la adolescente haciendo girar el mango de la peculiar sombrilla en su dedo y recordando aquella salida con Batman y Robin.

—Guardando recuerdos de los enemigos, lindo —dijo Dick sarcásticamente.

—Es un excelente aparato de fusión —Se justifico la chica de los ojos aumentados y continuo su labor con el lápiz eléctrico.

Dick empezó a pasearse distraído por la sala, viendo las cosas de Rosalie, un momento reparo en un cuaderno rojo que había en el piso, lo recogió y empezó a hojearlo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó sin mucho interés pasando las hojas.

—Pasatiempos —respondió la chica en el mismo tono, sin quitar la atención del Climotix.

—¿Álgebra? —dijo Richard como si a eso no se le pudiera llamar pasatiempo.

—Algunos pasan el tiempo haciendo crucigramas, yo, hago mi tarea del instituto —aclaró Rosalie como pidiendo que no la desconcentrara.

—¿Qué te enseñan en ese colegio para señoritas al que vas?

—No gran cosa, trato de sobrevivir al contacto más profundo chica-chica —dijo con aburrimiento dándole otros chispeantes toquecitos al material.

Richard siguió paseándose aburrido por los escritorios, revolviendo algunos papeles para ver su contenido y abriendo gavetas al azar, aunque luego de un rato en eso, descubrió algo muy interesante en una de las gavetas de Rose.

—Tarea de álgebra, proyecto casi terminado, ya sabía yo que era demasiado juicio para tí, Rosalie.

—¿Ahora de qué me... —comenzó a decir dándose la vuelva hacia Dick y percatándose del detalle—... hablas? ¡Deja eso! —gritó saltando del escritorio para ir tras Robin.

—No puedo creer que consumas —dijo Richard con falsa indignación burlándose de la cara de susto de su amiga —¿Donde has sacado cocaína? —preguntó Robin como si de algo de todos los días se tratara.

Robin había sacado del cajón de Rose una bandeja de porcelana en la cual había esparcidas metódicamente unas cinco líneas de polvito blanco y en una esquina de la bandeja había una tarjeta de crédito con lo cual supuso fue como separo las filitas de droga.

—Devuélveme eso y deja de hablar tan fuerte —Le exigió la chica cerrando de golpe la gaveta con el resto de los paquetes de coca.

—No hasta que me digas de donde la has sacado.

—Se la compre a unas chicas en el colegio ¿Contento? —chillo rápidamente tratando de quitarle la bandeja a Richard, pero este la aparto de su alcance ágilmente.

—Ahora ya se que te enseñan en ese prestigioso instituto para señoritas —Se burlo Dick —¿Hay algo de lo que tengamos que hablar? —preguntó poniéndose un poco más serio.

—No seas tonto, solo la compre por diversión —dijo la chica con hastío rodando los ojos —Ahora pon eso donde lo encontraste, mira como regaste por el piso, la estaba escondiendo de Alfred —dijo enojada con los brazos en jarra.

—Alfred sabe todo lo que hay y pasa en esta casa Rosie, es solo que también nos tapa todo de Bruce, jamás lo dirá sino es nada de que preocuparse —Le hizo ver el ojiazul despreocupado. —Pero eso no quiere decir que yo no vaya a decirle a Bruce—insinuó una posible soplada el petirrojo.

—No lo harías —dijo mirando con recelo a Dick.

—Yo guardo tu secreto si tu guardas el mío —recito misteriosamente.

—¿Qué secreto?

—Me voy de aquí Rosie —dijo al fin Dick hablando seriamente.

—¿Irte? ¿A donde? —inquirió la chica alarmada —Deja de jugar, Richard.

—No estoy jugando Rosie, he tomado una decisión, me voy de aquí, ya no soporto a Bruce, a Batman, sus intrigas, sus mandonerias, que actué como sino pudiera manejar nada por mí mismo, me iré de aquí y le demostrare de lo que soy capaz.

—Dick, Dicky, piénsalo bien, estas muy molesto, no puedes irte de la casa solo por una tonta pelea.

—No fue solo la pelea, fueron todas las peleas, simplemente me canse, ¡Renuncio! —exclamó con decisión el pelinegro.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para detenerte? —preguntó Rosalie, aunque por la mirada de Dick sabía cual era la respuesta.

—No, Rosie.

Habían llegado al final del camino.

**...**

—¿Estas seguro?

—Sí.

—¿Seguro, seguro?

—Sí, Rose.

—¿Seguro, seguro, seguro?

—Me sigues preguntando eso y te juro que voy a dejar tus lineas en la cama a Bruce ahora mismo —amenazó Dick estresado.

—Puedes dejar de hablar de eso como si hubiera hecho algo malo —Le pidió esforzándose por abrir la caja fuerte donde estaban todas las armas en la Baticueva.

—No es momento para discutir nuestros puntos de vista sobre la moral ¡Puedes terminar de abrir esa cosa! —exclamó el chico mirando por sobre su hombro cada cinco segundos.

—¡Puedes calmarte, trabajo lo más rápido que puedo! Además no soy yo la que se fuga de casa y necesita plutonio, mercurio, balas frías y titanio —habló exasperada.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué comprara eso en la primera tienda que viera?

—Normalmente los que se escapan llevan consigo solo lo que entre en un pañuelo rojo de puntos blancos amarrado a un palo —explicó recordando las muchas veces que había visto eso en el televisión —¡Lo tengo!

La compuerta se abrió dejando salir de ella un humo blanco y frió, Robin tomo rápidamente todo lo que creyó necesario y lo fue colocando en un bolso deportivo de colores gris y negro que había agarrado para su partida. Aparte de compuestos, tomo también algunas armas que pudieran ser útiles, ya que él no planeaba irse de casa para vagar sin rumbo por ahí, él iba a ser un héroe, a su manera, que como todo adolescente sabelotodo, pensaba que era la mejor. Pero a pesar de su determinación, no podía negarse que estaba nervioso, ser el héroe solitario no seria fácil, pasar de tenerlo todo con solo abrir la boca a no tener... Nada realmente, seria un gran cambio.

Tendría que seguir siento Robin, porque siendo realista se daba cuenta que crearse otra identidad seria mucho trabajo, a Batman, le tomo años ser Batman, y él ya era Robin y era bueno siéndolo, así que mientras no tuviera nada seguro seguiría portando su capa amarilla con negro y sus guantes verdes. No es que le gustara mucho la idea de pensar en si mismo como parte del marketing de la marca Batman (Como si esta necesitara más propaganda), pero dado que la gente ya lo conocía de buena fuente seria más fácil la transición ¿no?

Tal vez en un futuro, si todo salia bien, podría reinventarse a su gusto.

—Sigo pensando que esto es una terrible idea, créeme yo se de terribles ideas ¡Han explotado en mi cara! ¿Qué pasara cuando Bruce se entere? —cuestionaba Rosalie hablando con un tono chillón debido a los nervios.

—No lo se, no me importa, si él quiere ignorarme le daré el gusto —respondió Robin manteniéndose implacable.

—¿A donde iras? ¿Qué comerás? No puedes alimentarte por fotosíntesis, orgullo y boomerangs con forma de pajaritos todo el tiempo ¿Y tú educación? Te falta tan poco, eres tan meticuloso no encontraras a nadie que organice tus cosas como Alfred... —recitaba Rosalie preocupada mientras caminaban por un pasillo oscuro, rumbo a una salida trasera.

—¡Basta, Rosie! Lo de adonde ir, iré donde necesiten ayuda y todo lo demás es irrelevante para mí en este momento —La cortó Dick abriendo una puerta escondida tras un tapiz de terciopelo azul marino.

El tiempo en Ciudad Gotica era generalmente nublado y muy frió y la lluvia era algo que no agarraba de sorpresa a nadie. Esa noche llovía a cantaros, era como si una fina cortina blanca cubriera el paisaje, lo único que se veía eran las luces de los autos que circulaban en la autopista del otro lado del cercado de la mansión y se escuchaba el derrapar de algunos. Richard se paró al comienzo de los escalones de mármol que daban al jardín, respiro hondo la frialdad de la noche, le olía a libertad. Se dio la vuelta y miro como Rose contemplaba la lluvia taciturna.

—¿Te... pondrás en contacto alguna vez? —quiso saber sin apartar su vista del exterior.

—Tendré que hacerlo en algún momento —Se resigno el muchacho dado que no iba a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, además si así fuera, Bruce sabia muy bien como localizar a los desaparecidos.

—¿Quién ayudara a Bruce?

—Tú —respondió Dick como si eso fuera algo obvio.

Rose rió sin ganas con lo que a Dick le pareció escepticismo.

—Él ya tiene su propio programa para mí, Richard —comentó la chica pensativa.

—El programa puede cambiar si tu quieres, solo mírame.

Dicho eso Dick camino hasta donde terminaba el techado y bajo un escalón quedando del otro lado, donde la lluvia lo mojaba, desde ahí le sonrió a Rosalie, pero ella solo lo miraba de una manera difícil de descifrar, Dick levanto la mano en señal de despedida y se dio la vuelta echando a caminar bajo la lluvia. Esperando.

La chica viéndose derrotada en su intento por retener a su amigo, puso los ojos en blanco y salio a alcanzar a Richard, andaba en calcetines así que al sentir el césped húmedo prácticamente en sus pies, emitió un mugido de desagrado que hizo voltearse a Dick, este volvió a sonreír y fue hasta ella.

—Por fin te despedirás —dijo, sabiendo lo que venia.

Por el flequillo de Rosalie chorreaban gruesas gotas de agua y la chica negándose a hacer lo que decía Dick saco de detrás de ella el paraguas negro que había utilizado en su habitación hacia un rato. Desplegó la sombrilla y se la tendió a Dick, cubriéndolo de la lluvia, permaneciendo ella desprotegida.

—No tienes que probarle nada a nadie.

—No me quedare tranquilo hasta que me pruebe algo a mí mismo, no necesito la aprobación de nadie mas —aclaró el joven maravilla con tranquilidad. —Wou y esto en serio protege de la lluvia —comentó con inocente gesto de "Te mantiene seco sin explotar y todo" contemplando la tela negra.

—No es solo un lindo accesorio —bromeo la chica mojada haciendo parecer que aquello no era una arma mortal, sino un ordinario paraguas. —No podrás combatir el crimen si te resfrías —observo razonablemente.

—Pero es tuya.

—Puedo conseguir otra, se que debe haber más de donde saque esta —rió al recordar como la había obtenido.—Anda, tómala, empieza tu propia colección —Lo animó sonriendole.

Dick tomo la sombrilla mirando como el mango pasaba de la mano de Rosie a la de él, sabía a que se refería su amiga, "Empieza tu propia colección... con los villanos que atrapes". En el futuro, de hay saldría el famoso "Salón de la evidencia" de la Torre Titan.

—Espero verte en los periódicos pronto —pronunció, lo que Dick se imagino era su despedida.

—Igualmente —dijo de vuelta sabiendo que seguramente por ese medio era que se enteraría de las hazañas de Rosalie en la corporación Wayne.

Luego de un rato de silencio, en el que ninguno se doblego a decir adiós, Dick agarro fuerte el mango de la sombrilla, hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Rose, se dio la vuelta y echo a andar otra vez. Rose saco del bolsillo de su falda un pequeño control con un botón azul, el cual presiono para desactivar el campo eléctrico de seguridad que poseía el muro que cubría la mansión Wayne. Luego de eso, se dedico a ver como Robin desaparecía dejando la lluvia tras él. Permaneció ahí parada incluso cuando ya no lo distinguía de ninguna manera, sintiendo un extraño nudo en la garganta.

—...Uh, uh, uhu, uh, tuviste mi corazón, tú y yo nunca nos separaremos, hablaremos sobre ello en las revistas, pero tú siempre seras mi estrella. Nene, porque en la oscuridad, puedes ver los autos brillar y es allí cuando me necesitaras, contigo siempre compartiré porque... Cuando el sol brilla, brillamos juntos, te dije que estaré allí para tí, te dije que siempre seré tu amiga, cuando hago una promesa la llevo hasta el fin, ahora que está lloviendo más que nunca tienes que saber que aun nos tenemos el uno al otro... Puedes quedarte debajo de mi paraguas... You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh)... —cantó lo que anteriormente estaba escuchando en su habitación, pareciendole bastante adecuada.

—Sera mejor que entre Señorita Rose o se enfermara —dijo Alfred con calma apareciendo repentinamente tras ella portando un paraguas que los cubría a los dos.

—Sí, sera mejor —aceptó la chica sin apartar la vista de donde la tenía.

—Supongo que el Señorito Richard estará en su habitación —soltó serenamente el mayordomo, como si aquella idea fuera correcta. Rosalie miro a Alfred quien compartió con ella una sonrisa, la sonrisa de los que guardan secretos. —Sera mejor no molestarlo hasta mañana.

Rosalie asintió y ambos enfilaron el camino de regreso a la gigantesca casa.

—Encontré una particular cosa blanca en el suelo de su habitación —dijo sin una pizca de enojo o preocupación en su voz.

Rosalie contemplo al mayordomo por unos segundos y luego dijo —Alfred, creo que otra vez tengo un caso severo de caspa —Le confió al sirviente mientras caminaban bajo el aguacero.

—Ya veo, entonces me ocupare de eso de inmediato —informó eficientemente.

—Gracias Alfred.

—No hay de que mi señorita.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, antes de entrar, Rose miro por encima de su hombro esperando ver algo que no volvería a estar donde ella quería, todavía tenía esa sensación extraña que no sabía como explicarla, odiaba no entender las cosas, y sin imaginarse que alguien que más allá de ella brincaba un alto paredón y estaba por decir lo mismo que ella, susurró.

—Buena suerte, Ro —frase que fue dicha por Robin al mismo tiempo que ella, pero en otra parte.


	4. De enigmas y otras curiosidades

**Capitulo IV**

**De enigmas y otras curiosidades.**

—El destino es bastante curioso, Rosie.

Dijo Robin, luego de las remembranzas. Él y Rosalie marchaban rumbo a la ciudad, surcando los automóviles rápidamente en la motocicleta del petirrojo, en tanto cruzaban El Puente de la Bahía.

—¿Destino? —rió divertida —Tú jamás has creído en esas patrañas, Dick.

Por lo que a ella respectaba él chico que recordaba nunca daba nada por sentado, ni le parecían lógicas esas creencias de la gente de que habían cosas que pasaban por el simple hecho de que tenían que pasar, puras incongruencias humanas para evadir las verdades de la vida, verdades tales como que por cada acción hay una reacción, cada paso que das en la vida tiene una consecuencia, y el destino se construye, ya que, para conseguir aquello que quieras en la vida tienes que salir y mover ese trasero, porque nada llegará mágicamente a tus manos.

—Todavía no las creo mucho, pero tú debes creerme cuando te digo que en estos últimos años me han pasado cosas que me han hecho ser menos escéptico.

—Lo que te falta es que me digas que tuviste una experiencia religiosa —Se burló.

—Algo parecido —Sobrevivir al fin del mundo debía contar como experiencia religiosa. —Pero, como te decía, pienso que debió ser el destino, yo no buscaba formar un equipo, lo que más anhelaba era mi independencia.

Sus ágiles reflejos actuaron velozmente para esquivar un camión frente a ellos que llevaba material de construcción.

—Y de la nada apareció esta chica extraterrestre a reunir a un montón de amargados solitarios —explicó recordando el arribo de Starfire a la tierra —Sin incluir a Chico Bestia, él sí quería hacer amigos —destacó sonriendo, mientras que la imagen de un chico bajito y delgado, enmascarado y con modismos militarizados se formaba en su cabeza.

—Pasa en todos los grupos, alguien tiene que ser el pegamento. —Opinó la chica entretenida con la charla.

—Raven era tan tímida —La Hechicera no era de tener momentos de ternura, así que los contados eran para recordar y entre ellos estaba su dulce presentación, y lo intimidada que sonaba.

—¿Qué acaso ahora no lo es? —Por lo que sabía de Raven, no era la más conversadora.

—No es que ya no lo sea, pero luego de tanto tiempo de convivencia no es como que se esfuerce mucho por ocultar cuando algo la molesta, es muy espontanea con respecto a su odio por todo y todos —bromeó pensando en Raven dándole de sapes a su verde amigo.

—¿Y Cyborg?

—Llevaba un atuendo tipo delincuente de los barrios de Chicago mezclado con "Rocky" Balboa, y una mala actitud. —resumió creyendo apegarse bastante a la realidad.

—Uy, imponente —dijo Rose mordiendo su labio inferior. —Déjame adivinarte, tú entraste a escena con tus aires de rebelde sin causa que tenía todo bajo control sin la ayuda de nadie, ondeando el estandarte de _"¡Mirenme! deje de comer caviar por darle su merecido a los malos, porque me irritaba hacerlo teniendo colchón ortopédico y mayordomo... y además soy un malote, o sea, deje a Batman, please"_ .

—Cuando quieres serlo eres tan odiosa —apuntó Robin rodando los ojos.

—Igual que tú —dijo sonriendo de medio lado, aunque no se podía ver bajo el casco.

—Fueron azares del destino, porque, tal vez si Starfire no hubiera llegado a la tierra aquella noche nunca nos hubiéramos conocido —consideró Robin —O a lo mejor sí, pero no en las condiciones adecuadas para terminar como terminamos.

—Pero tú ya tenias un equipo ¿Para qué buscar otro? —preguntó aun sin comprender las razones de Robin.

—Trato de explicarte que no fue algo que yo decidiera, simplemente paso, nos encontrábamos ahí luchando por la misma causa y fue como si no necesitáramos palabras para entendernos entre nosotros.

—Pero querías libertad.

—¡Tengo libertad! soy un adolescente que vive sin restricciones de ningún tipo, mis amigos no me asfixian como lo hacia Bruce, nosotros si somos un equipo, una familia, no un héroe con el pequeño aprendiz a cuestas.

—No hables así, Bruce te aprecia mucho.

—Y yo le agradezco muchas cosas, pero sencillamente queríamos cosas diferentes y tener dinero no te hace dueño de la vida de alguien, y tú no entiendes porque no conoces otra vida fuera de la Mansión Wayne —arguyó partiendo de la base de que él sí podía recordar lo feliz que fue al lado de sus padres, en cambio Rose no.

—Te has vuelto tan sentimental —manifestó tirando la cabeza hacia atras con fastidio —¡Pero oye! yo también quiero explorar nuevos horizontes, pero eso me mudare aquí.

Robin tenía ciertas dudas sobre que esas ideas de explorar nuevos horizontes específicamente en Jump City no hubieran sido algo influenciadas, pero también debía confiar en el espíritu impulsivo de la pelinegra.

—Ya llegamos —avisó Dick deteniendo su moto.

Se encontraban nuevamente donde se había librado la pelea horas atrás, afortunadamente los trabajadores de la alcaldía ya habían puesto manos a la obra en las reparaciones pertinentes, lo más grave era el edificio que había sido derribado, los escombros estaban cercados por una cinta amarilla que rezaba **"Prohibido el paso"**.

Rosalie desmonto del vehículo de dos ruedas con calma, despojándose del casco y dejando nuevamente suelta su cabellera del color de la noche, vio a su alrededor a la gente caminando por las aceras y una que otra persona que se detenía a mirar el desastre, la policía hacia su trabajo y recolectaba información sobre lo sucedido preguntándole a los que decían haber sido testigos, pero la chica no veía lo que había ido a buscar.

—Debimos visualizarla de inmediato, la dejamos justo aquí —dijo Robin también dando un recorrido con su mirada en redondo, dejando su casco rojo colgando del acelerador. —Le preguntare a los oficiales si se han llevado algo de este lugar —informó.

Caminó hacia el primer policía que tuvo cerca, el cual se encontraba interrogando a una anciana.

—¿Entonces usted es dueña de este establecimiento? —preguntó el oficial a la señora, mientras anotaba algo en una pequeña libreta.

—Sí, yo vi todo lo sucedido desde mi frutería, justo estaba atendiendo a una clienta en la parte de afuera, la ayudaba a elegir unas naranjas cuando esos horribles monstruos aparecieron... —contaba la mujer conmocionada.

—Oficial —habló Robin llamando su atención. Él de uniforme azul se quito los lentes para mirarlo mejor, y de inmediato le tendió la mano al líder de los héroes de la ciudad.

—Inspector Lancaster, un placer.

—Eh... Lo mismo digo, Señor —dijo Robin estrechándole la mano y sintiendo como el inspector se la apretaba con gran energía, de seguro, otro gran admirador.

—Estamos en el caso, Robin, Los Titanes tienen todo el apoyo de la fuerza policial de Jump City —hizo participe a Robin el solemne inspector. Siempre era bueno saber que se contaba con toda la ayuda posible.

—Yo los vi pelear hoy, hijito —avisó la viejita emocionada —¿Firmarías mi delantal? —inquirió con dulzura.

—Por supuesto, Señora —accedió el enmascarado algo apenado, pero no era de los que le rompía el corazón a las viejitas.

El Inspector Lancaster le prestó de inmediato su bolígrafo.

—¿A nombre de quién hago el autógrafo?

—A nombre de Martha, guapetón —respondió apretando la mejilla de Robin, abochornando al muchacho.

Rose esperaba parada junto a la motocicleta, contemplando la buena acción de Robin muy divertida.

—Que tenga buen día —La despidió el joven, y la anciana volvió a su tienda abrazando su delantal. —Inspector ¿Se ha movilizado algo de aquí durante su investigación? —preguntó volviendo al punto de su presencia ahí.

—¿Hablas de algo en especifico?

—Una motocicleta —contestó rápidamente.

—Lo que te diga ¿Sería de importancia para Los Titanes? —indagó el hombre viendo ilusionado al petirrojo.

Robin rodó los ojos con la confianza de que Lancaster no notaria el gesto gracias a su antifaz, y respondió tratando de sonar lo menos fastidiado posible.

—Lo sería.

—En ese caso —Se preparó para responder como si tuviera información jugosa entre manos —No, no hemos movilizado nada del perímetro, todo se encuentra aquí todavía, cuando llegamos no había ninguna moto —explicó seriamente, para luego darse la vuelta y continuar con su interrogatorio a otras personas.

Robin se pegó una palmada en la frente frustrado, y luego unas cuantas más como tratando de sacar de su cabeza el hecho de que por un momento pensó que la policía servia para algo.

—Gracias —Se apresuró a decir conteniendo su molestia.

El Inspector lo miro, le sonrió y le hizo el típico gesto de «Para eso estamos». Robin suspiró y se dio la vuelta para volver junto a Rose.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde recogemos a mi bebé? —quiso saber mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

—No saben nada de tu moto —contestó tratando de suavizar la noticia, aunque sin mucho éxito.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no saben nada? Estaba aquí, es una moto grande y costosa ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO SABEN NADA?! —imperó la información cambiando su expresión alegre por una de paranoia total.

—De seguro alguien se la llevo antes de que llegara la policía, Rosalie —interpretó Robin sacando la única conclusión posible. —Rose, volvamos a la torre, allá podremos analizar las cosas mucho mejor, veras que daremos con Verónica de inmediato —Le dijo, guiándola para que volviera a subir a la Robin-moto.

—Que no te quepa duda Robin de que mi moto aparece hoy —sentenció exhalando ira.

El chico maravilla los llevo de vuelta a la torre T, escuchando por todo el camino, sin interrumpir, unas cuantas cosas que a Rosalie le hubiera gustado decirle a la policía. Debía hacer aparecer rápido esa moto antes de que Rose lo volviera loco, y él sabía que no sería un trabajo tan difícil, pero como le explicaba eso a su amiga la reina de las exageraciones.

—De seguro el que se la llevo es un imbécil que no sabe diferenciar un tubo de escape de un secador de cabello —soltó en cuanto volvió a pisar el suelo, en el garaje de la torre.

—Seh, seguramente un gran imbécil —repitió Robin, intuyendo por experiencia que si quería que se calmara, era mejor no llevarle la contraria. —Vamos arriba con los demás.

—Estoy tan enojada que hasta mi estomago ruge —declaró Rose continuando con su cháchara.

—Entonces es una suerte que quedará mucha comida del almuerzo —Le habló Robin tranquilamente comprendiendo que tenía hambre.

—No tengo hambre —negó enfurruñada.

—Cyborg cocinó —agregó para amansar las obstinación de la chica.

—En ese caso... —Lo meditó, aunque en su interior estaba ansiosa por dejar el plato limpio. —No quiero ofender a Cyborg.

—Tú no lo quieres ofender, él es muy sensible —Aseguró Robin como quien no esta siento manipulador.

—Lo haré por educación —confirmó sobriamente, aunque en su mente otra idea saltaba_ «¡Comeré en la Torre T! ¡Ba ban! ¡Aja, oh sí, es mi cumpleaños!»_

—Alfred estaría orgulloso —dijo Robin animándola, rodeó los hombros de ella con su brazo derecho y la condujo por las escaleras hasta el living donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Las puertas automáticas les abrieron el paso, y Rosalie quedo pasmada al instante, como si acabara de llegar al cielo, maravillada por lo fabulosa que se veía la sala de Los Titanes, era casi como se la imaginaba, grandes ventanales que daban una vista increíble y una estupenda luz natural, la pantalla gigante, como un monumento, los muebles de cuero, la adorable cocina, absolutamente todo era perfecto.

—Creo que estoy experimentando un orgasmo —dijo de manera que solo Robin escuchará, con la mirada perdida recorriendo el salón.

El pelinegro como toda respuesta se frotó una sien, tan acostumbrado como desacostumbrado a esos típicos comentarios insólitos de Rose, que siempre hacia con la normalidad de quien pregunta por el precio de los huevos en el mercado.

—Rosalie, por favor...

—¡Oh, han regresado! —exclamó Starfire yendo a recibirlos —¿Encontraron a Berenice?—preguntó, segura de una respuesta afirmativa, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

—¡Es Verónica! —chilló Rose para corregir a la extraterrestre, pasando a su lado como alma que lleva el diablo, no realmente enojada por el error de Starfire, pero ella le había acordado del enojo anterior.

Robin echo la cabeza hacia atrás dejando salir un gran resoplido.

—¿Dije algo malo? —quiso saber Starfire sintiéndose mal por haber incomodado a la invitada.

—No Star, tranquila —apaciguó Robin a su amiga de fácil afligir —No dijiste nada malo, es solo que alguien se llevo la moto de Rose —explicó.

Starfire se llevo las manos al pecho y compuso un gestó de preocupación en su rostro.

—O por lo menos es lo que yo imagino al no encontrarla donde se supone que la dejamos —expuso el muchacho bajando las cortas escaleras a la sala con Starfire flotando a su lado.

Cyborg y Raven se encontraban cada uno usando una computadora, tecleando con velocidad y concentración, ocupados en la tarea que les había encomendado Robin de buscar toda la información concerniente al método de fusión Rex.

—Estos artículos son muy escuetos —dijo Cyborg como hablando con él mismo verificando velozmente los últimos resultados de su búsqueda. —¿Has encontrado algo, Raven?

—No me ha ido mejor que a ti —contestó con simpleza la chica que levitaba con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio frente al computador.

Al darse cuenta de que Robin y Rosalie habían vuelto se dieron vuelta para verles.

—Por sus caras intuyo que la salida no ha ido muy bien —habló Raven dirigiéndose a Robin que se acercaba con su amiga alienígena.

—Intuyes bien —Le concedió.

—Algún clorbag valblernek se ha aprovechado de la ocasión para hurtar el vehículo de dos ruedas de Rosalie —Puso Starfire al tanto de lo sucedido a sus amigos.

—_¡Snargs!_ —pronunció el mitad robot compartiendo el sentimiento de las malas nuevas.

—Completamente de acuerdo —Lo acompañó la pelirroja en su molestia, comprendiendo el dialecto tamaraniano que había empleado su amigo Cyborg.

Raven se acercó levitando a Robin para pararse junto a él, ya que ambos habían quedado fuera de los **"improperios"** lanzados por sus compañeros.

—Este... seh... como te decía..._snargs_ —Le dijo Raven a su amigo petirrojo a modo de broma, rodando los ojos.

Robin colocó un puño en su boca para moderar la risa, y la hechicera dejo entre ver una pequeña sonrisa, disfrutando de la gracia con el chico.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? localizarla no debe suponer ningún problema —indagó Raven calmadamente cruzando sus brazos.

—Al que la haya tomado no le sera sencillo ver que hace con ella, conociendo a Rosalie le debe tener un millón de trabas a Veronica, ella es muy pegada con esa moto —indicó el líder llevando su mirada, junto con la de Raven que le siguió, hacia el lugar donde se encontraba sentada Rose al borde del mesón de la cocina.

Chico Bestia comía un helado tamaño familiar en la cocina cuando Rose llego a sentarse enfurruñada, la chica le contó lo sucedido y le pidió si por favor le podía dar algo de comer.

—Entonces, tenemos un sandwich de costillitas de ternera con salsa sorpresa, el cual prepare con todo el dolor de mi alma —informó el verde pasandole el plato a Rose con expresión de gran dolor.

—¡Oye, quita esa cara! Le arruinas la comida a la chica —protestó Cyborg desde donde se encontraba sentado al ver la expresión de Chico Bestia. —La cual por cierto hice yo —destacó para conocimiento de Rose.

—Robin me dijo, Cy —dijo sonriendole —Huele muy bien —halagó al chef.

«Insensible» murmuraba el joven verde al otro lado del mesón de la cocina como una sirvienta a la que no le reconocen su esfuerzo con el paño de secar los platos puesto en el hombro.

—¿Quieres pasta también? —ofreció el moreno.

—No, gracias, con esto está bien —paso Rosalie educadamente, no era de comer mucho.

—¿O quieres probar el glorrk? —rió Chico Bestia que en las manos sostenía un tazón violeta tapado con papel de aluminio que había sacado del refrigerador.

—Seguro, déjalo ahí —respondió Rosalie entusiasmada.

—Era un chiste —explicó el transformista levantado una ceja. _«¿Por qué nadie entiende?»_ gritaba en su fuero interno.

—Me hace ilusión probarlo ¿Cuántos pueden decir que han probado comida de otro planeta? —manifestó dispuesta a vivir la experiencia.

—Starfire dice que la comida del restaurante tailandés de la calle Alcalá sabe a Portkin —comentó Raven recostada del sofa —Yo digo que matan gatos para los especiales del día.

Chico Bestia estaba a punto del desmayo.

—En serio Chico Bestia, solo sera un poco.

—Pero es un asco —Le dijo a Rosalie con cara de enfermo.

—¡HEY! —exclamó Starfire ofendida.

«Es cierto» dijeron sus tres amigos restantes al unísono.

Ante aquel reflejo del equipo, apoyando totalmente el comentario de Chico Bestia, las risas no se hicieron esperar, incluso Starfire se contagio con la carcajada general, de todas maneras, no tenía caso enojarse con sus amigos por algo tan insignificante como los gustos en la comida.

—Una de las cosas que nunca entenderé de los terrícolas es su paladar —manifestó yendo junto a Chico Bestia para hacerse con el tazón de glorrk —El glorrk casero es delicioso, Rosalie, además de bueno para la vista —informó cual publicista, pestañeando muy aprisa haciendo notar sus grandes y **"saludables"** ojos verdes.

—Soy miope, con más razón debería comer un poco —jugó Rose, riendo nuevamente, aunque lo de su miopía era una realidad, pero para eso estaban los lentes de contacto, no el glorrk, ni mucho menos las horribles zanahorias que tanto le costaba esconder en las macetas cuando Alfred se descuidaba.

—Bien lo decía mi K'Norf: ¡LOS PEQUEÑOS Y PESTILENTES FLARNOPS NO SALDRÁN A JUGAR HASTA QUE SE TERMINEN TODO EL GLORRK! —gritó la pelirroja a todo pulmón, usando una voz tan grave, que hasta sus venas y músculos del cuello se marcaron en el mismo, citando a su cuidador de la infancia a la perfección.

Y como siempre pasaba cada vez que Starfire decidía prestar su voz, los demás presentes en la habitación quedaron patas arriba cual si hubieran experimentado un terremoto.

—La niñez de Star debió ser hermosa —dijo sarcásticamente Chico Bestia, desde el suelo, aunque por su manera de hablar parecía a punto de desfallecer.

—Que envidia —combinó Raven con su usual tono monocorde, con las rodillas pegadas al rostro, la posición en la que quedo luego de salir volando sobre el sofá.

—Sí, fueron días dichosos —expresó la ojos verdes; sin identificar el sarcasmo como de costumbre.

—Ustedes jamás deben aburrirse —aseguró Rosalie alebrestada, mientras se arreglaba algunos cabellos que se habían salido de su lugar. —Haré una columna completa de esto en mi blog, aunque bueno —dijo desanimada —seguramente también se habrán robado mi mochila con mis cosas...

—¡Un segundo, Rose! —Llamó su atención el chico robotico.

Se agachó, y de la parte de abajo de la mesita de centro que se encontraba frente al sofá, sacó una mochila de jean negro que le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro a Rosalie en cuanto la vio.

—La traías puesta cuando te trajimos —vislumbró el moreno despejando las dudas de la chica.

—¡Genial! —chilló feliz recuperando de un salto el bolso que le tendía Cyborg. —Llevo mi vida aquí —argumentó abrazando la mochila.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué es tan importante? —preguntó Cyborg con curiosidad.

—La computadora —respondió Robin automáticamente.

Respuesta que fue confirmada cuando vieron a la chica de ojos grises desplegar una laptop sobre la mesa redonda de la sala. La burbuja inflada por Cyborg con sed de conocimiento explotó de inmediato, tenía la ilusión de que fuera algo más interesante, algo relacionado con el proyecto de fusión Rex, por ejemplo.

—Nunca va a ningún lado sin ella —vislumbró el petirrojo, con conocimiento de causa.

—¿Tienen Wi-Fi? —preguntó Rose naturalmente, luego de sacar también un pen drive de su mochila.

—Sí, Rosalie, guarda el inalámbrico —contestó Robin rodando los ojos.

Acto seguido la chica devolvió el dispositivo al bolso.

—Okey ¿Clave?

—**"chicobestianodarisa523"** —informó Raven levitando de piernas cruzadas junto a Starfire, disfrutando de una manzana.

La alienígena soltó una risita abrazándose a sí misma.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó sonrojado Chico Bestia.

—En realidad es cierto, la dejamos así luego de que cambiaste la ultima clave normal que teníamos por **"SoySexyYLoSaben415"** —replicó Cyborg con una ceja levantada.

Él verde solo choco las puntas de sus dedos indices frente a su pecho, mientras silbaba y miraba hacia otra parte, como sino estuvieran hablando con él.

—Son todo un show, definitivamente —dijo Rosalie enormemente divertida, tecleando la contraseña.

—Luego sera cambiada por una un poco más apropiada —avisó Robin en tono reprobatorio.

—¿Por qué? —discutió Rose concentrada en su computadora —Tiene estilo —opinó. —Vengan a ver, chicos —indicó haciendo una señal con la mano para que se acercaran.

Los Titanes se ubicaron de tal manera que pudieran ver bien lo que aparecía en la pantalla. Robin se sentó junto a Rosalie.

—Les presento mi blog: **"FansGO!"** el blog más popular dedicado a ustedes —expuso la pelinegra con mucho orgullo.

—Viejo, mira cuantos visitantes —indicó Chico Bestia a Cyborg, señalando un medidor en la esquina de la pantalla.

—Encuentro esto más perturbante que halagador —opinó Raven levantando una ceja.

Sus compañeros de equipo le dirigieron una mirada interrogante.

—Aun recuerdo el incidente con el paparazzi tras la planta —agregó perdiendo su mirada en el vació.

—Oh, recuerdo eso —dijo Rosalie comprensiva —Aquí tuvimos un debate y demás sobre esa noticia.

—¿Cómo? o mejor dicho ¿Por qué abriste un blog sobre nosotros? —inquirió Robin sintiéndose invadido, y colorándose al máximo cuando leyó los comentarios de varias chicas que decían cosas como _«¡QUIERO DARTE HIJOS, ROBIN!»_ o _«Adoro los pantalones ajustados»_.

—Duh, los adoro, pensé que eso había quedado claro —contestó Rose creyendo despejar todas las dudas de Robin.

Rosalie les contó a los chicos más sobre su rinconcito en internet dedicado a ellos, el cual ya tenía un par de años siendo visitado por los miles de fanáticos titánicos. Les dijo que decidió abrirlo el día que la primera noticia referente a "Los Jóvenes Titanes" círculo en los periódicos de Ciudad Gótica, cuando iniciaba el furor por los nuevos héroes adolescentes.

—Incluso el Sr. Clark Kent lee mi blog —informó con suficiencia en su tono. —Muchos han intentado copiarme, aunque sin mucho éxito, porque siempre soy la primera en tener sus mejores noticias.

Todo el que se considerará admirador de los Titanes tenía **"FansGO!"** agregada a su lista de favoritos. En **"FansGO!"** se encontraban las mejores fotografías del equipo, los rumores más jugosos, y las ultimas novedades sobre los cinco Superheroes, y todo gracias a la fabulosa idea de hacer el sitio interactivo.

—Es decir, yo tengo los mejores medios para saber de ustedes, los cuales pueden ser resumidos en: Bruce, Alfred y dinero. —Enumeró la pelinegra —Pero, lo que en verdad da vida a esta pagina son sus fans —detalló.

El sitio web contaba con un correo secreto que era del dominio exclusivo de los usuarios, con un sistema de seguridad totalmente aprueba de curiosos, creado y monitoreado por Rose, a través del correo cualquier fan podía enviar toda la información que quisiera sobre los Titanes, y Rosalie se encargaba de colgarla en el blog.

—Solo hace falta estar en el lugar correcto, en el momento idóneo —explicó dando a entender que todo era muy sencillo —Por ejemplo, vean esta foto de Starfire eligiendo dentífrico, fue enviada por **"I _«_3Star"** ayer a las 04:32 PM.

Y tal como había dicho Rose, podían ver la foto que dicho usuario le tomo a la pelirroja en la farmacia, se veía pensativa mientras miraba los productos, y abajo de la imagen había muchos comentarios, la mayoría respondiendo a una pequeña discusión sobre que pasta dental prefería Starfire.

—¿Quién es este** "I _«_3Star"**? ¿Y por qué me sigue? —inquirió la extraterrestre mirando hacia los lados de modo algo paranoico.

—Es un usuario de mi web, Star, y no te sigue, solo estaba en el local al mismo tiempo que tú, te tomo una foto con su celular y me la envió —explicó Rosalie para tranquilizar a la de ojos verdes.

—¿Y de mí? ¿Mandan muchas cosas sobre mí? —quiso saber Chico Bestia ilusionado.

—De ti y Cyborg siempre tengo material nuevo, al igual que de Starfire, aparentemente son los que la gente tiene más posibilidades de cruzarse en la calle, el revuelo se arma cuando alguien logra captar a Raven, los pocos que han logrado que les suba algo referente a ella se sienten como si hubieran encontrado la figurita difícil del álbum.

—Más razones para no dejar mi habitación —dijo Raven con una ceja levantada, algo inquietada ante el descubrimiento de la pagina de Rosalie, lo mejor seria seguir siento el tazo esquivo, que solo gracias a un milagro encontrarías en las bolsas de frituras. No le hacia mucha gracia saber que había ocios por ahí pendientes de cada paso que daba.

—Los sitios donde normalmente suelen localizarte es en la cafetería "La prosa y taza" y en una pequeña librería del Centro —Le informó a la hechicera, le divertía ponerle el trabajo más difícil a sus informantes.

_«Nota mental: Dejar la cafeína y, tal vez, procurar comprar en otras librerías»_ pensó Raven extendiéndole un sonido de comprensión a Rosalie.

—Robin, tú también te le escondes a tu amado publico.

—¿Es un chiste? Este sitio esta tapizado con mi cara —replicó el líder titan incrédulo.

—La mayoría de tus novedades las he colocado yo...

Robin la vio con ganas de ahorcarla, el antifaz no hacia ninguna interferencia, para todos era obvio que quería ahorcarla.

—...Siendo muy prudente con lo que pongo —Terminó la oración la pelinegra riendo con nerviosismo. —Por lo demás, es extraño que te atrapen infraganti por la calle, aunque luego de derrotar a La Hermandad Del Mal como que sales más —mencionó, mostrándole a Robin las ultimas entradas referentes a él.

La gran mayoría se trataban de idas a la pizzeria.

—No deberías comer tanta pizza, te pondrás gordito —Le recomendó a su amigo, haciendo un intento fallido de atrapar un cauchito en el abdomen de Robin, entre sus dedos solo quedo tela y algo de piel.

Robin se cruzó de brazos y la miró con presunción.

—Escúchala Robin, no querrás que estas lindas mejillas se pongas más redondas —dijo Cyborg burlonamente apretando una mejilla de su amigo, tal y como lo hacían sus fans de la tercera edad.

El muchacho del antifaz frunció el ceño profundamente, apartando la mano de Cyborg con brusquedad mientras sentía como su ego se desinflaba, preguntándose ¿Dónde había quedado el respeto?

—¿Cómo es que no habíamos visto esta fabulosa pagina antes? —indagó el chico verde embobado con los cientos de halagos de sus fans.

—Yo ya la había visto alguna vez andando de vago por la red, solo que no le preste mucha atención —habló el moreno, dejando en claro que lo tenía sin cuidado la opinión publica, ya que, esta casi siempre era positiva, y más aduladora de lo debido.

—Yo aun no comprendo muy bien al ente superior que todo lo sabe, que los terrícolas llaman: Internet —admitió Starfire con expresión temerosa en su rostro.

—Mi religión no cree en el Internet —agregó Raven sarcásticamente, enganchando su broma del ingenuo comentario anterior de su amiga alienígena.

Starfire miro a Raven conmocionada, su amiga debía ser muy valiente al atreverse a cuestionar, primer a Trigon, su padre, y ahora, también al Dios Internet él que todo lo ve.

—Luego te enseño a rendir tributo correctamente al internet, Starfire —dijo Rose animando a Star con una sonrisa —No me sorprenden que no supieran de **"FansGO!"**, no tienen tiempo para leer sobre su fama, ustedes están muy ocupados siendo la noticia. —arguyó la chica efusivamente.

—Créeme, tengo tiempo para admirar mi fama —destacó el metamorfo.

—Tus seguidores no te deben dejar en paz cuando vas por la calle —supuso Cyborg, dirigiendo el comentario a Rosalie.

—Para nada —dijo ella despreocupada —Desde el principio pensé en esa insignificante molestia, por eso nadie sabe que soy la creadora de la web, soy completamente anónima, lo cual me otorga total libertad y le da un atractivo misterioso a mi página, otra de las razones por las que es tan popular. —explicó sonriendo pícaramente.

—Ya me imaginaba yo que Bruce no te dejaría ser la directora de un chismografo sin que tuvieras un salvoconducto —dijo Robin de manera reprobatoria.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Crecí en una casa donde hasta el tarro de las galletas está en un lugar secreto, soy un As ocultando cosas —argumentó Rosalie, mirando a Robin de forma inquisitiva.

_«A ti también te enseñaron muy bien como guardar secretos, Richard Grayson»_ discurrió Rose en su mente, esperando que Robin adivinara fácilmente su pensamiento.

Él chico chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, pasando de las ideas de su amiga de ojos grises. Había cosas que prefería no recordar.

—No es que no me parezca interesante ver cuantos maníacos sin vida propia están en la lucha por invadir nuestro espacio personal, pero... —comenzó a decir la dama gótica levantándose del lugar que había estado ocupando en la mesa redonda —...Preferiría saber más sobre las "cosas" que combatimos el día de hoy.

El resto del equipo adoptó el mismo semblante serio de su compañera, a excepción de Chico Bestia que estaba muy entretenido con la computadora de Rosalie.

Raven exasperada se acercó a Chico Bestia para tomarlo por una de las puntiagudas orejas y obligarlo a dejar el aparato, y su inaceptable actitud infantil ante la situación.

—¡Auch! ¡Duele, duele! —Se quejaba él verde mientras era arrastrado lejos de sus admiradoras.

_«Tenemos trabajo que hacer y tú solo pensando en tonterías como siempre... Azar dame paciencia...»_ bufada Raven ocultando el rostro enojado bajo su caperuza.

—Como iba diciendo Raven —retomó Robin —A todos —miró al reprendido Chico Bestia de reojo —Nos gustaría saber ¿Qué es el proyecto Rex? —preguntó en tono autoritario.

Rosalie observó dubitativa a los expectantes Titanes.

Luego volvió a rebuscar en su mochila, que a pesar de no ser muy grande parecía estar llena de cosas, pasados unos segundos extrajo de ella otra memoria USB, esta tenía forma de llave antigua y era de un color plateado bastante pulido —Todo lo que desean saber, se encuentra aquí —respondió, creando un halo de intriga entorno a la llave que le mostraba a los jóvenes héroes.

Robin se adelantó para tomar el dispositivo de almacenamiento, pero antes de que pudiera hacerse con la peculiar llave su amiga la retiro de su alcance.

—La información a la que esta llave da acceso no es cosa de juego, Robin —habló mostrándose seria por primera vez en las pocas horas que el equipo tenía de conocerla.

—Nos pudimos dar cuenta, Rosalie, y nosotros jamás jugamos cuando tenemos trabajo por delante —dijo solemnemente El Chico Maravilla.

—Estoy segura de ello —Rose no dudaba de la capacidad de Los Titanes, sus preocupaciones eran otras —A lo que me refiero es a que hay por allí insulsos cerebros de maní al tanto de mi invento, cosa que no entiendo como paso porque es un proyecto ultra secreto y todavía en desarrollo, lo que vieron hoy son migajas de la fusión Rex, nimiedades que aun así son muy peligrosas en las manos equivocadas.

Rosalie se veía bastante desconcertada por lo ocurrido, obviamente no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y parecía algo asustada. De inmediato Robin dedujo que debía comunicarse con Bruce lo más rápido posible, aquella historia tenía muchos huecos que sabía que su antiguo maestro podía llenar.

—Cyborg coloca esto en la computadora, veamos que tiene dentro —ordenó el petirrojo en tensión.

El mitad robot agarró el singular pen drive y todo el equipo se dirigió a la gran pantalla a ponerse al día con el, aparentemente, nueva misterio que debían resolver.

—Bueno, ya hacia falta un poco de acción —manifestó Chico Bestia, ni siquiera él aguantaba unas eternas vacaciones.

Los Titanes se alejaron y dejaron a la pelinegra sola junto a la mesa redonda, Rosalie al ver que había perdido su atención, dio la vuelta a su laptop y la posiciono frente a ella velozmente, escribiendo presurosa.

—Vamos bebé, encuentra a Verónica —susurró dejando de lado las teclas, para presionar directamente sobre la pantalla táctil.

Se volvió momentáneamente para cerciorarse de que los chicos continuaran en lo suyo, y luego de un par de dedazos más sobre la pantalla exclamó un _«¡Bingo!»_, a continuación sacó de su bolsa un teléfono celular en el cual empezó a anotar, con el pequeño lápiz que este poseía, las coordenadas que aparecieron en el localizador del computador. La chica curvo sus labios en una sonrisa tras recuperar un dato en su memoria que le podía ser muy útil en su misión, y sin decir nada abandonó la sala.

Robin escuchó cerrarse las puertas automáticas, y se giró para descubrir que Rosalie no estaba.

—¿Rose? ¡Rosalie! —pronunció el chico, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

—Tal vez fue al baño —aventuró Starfire en el mundo de las suposiciones.

Suposición que al pelinegro no le parecía, notó que en la portátil de la chica una luz roja parpadeaba, fue rápido a averiguar de qué se trataba mientras sus amigos lo seguían con la mirada.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Robin echándose a correr hacia la salida del living luego de ver quien sabe que en aquella computadora.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó el verde, convirtiendo la interrogante en un grito cuando su amigo mitad robot lo tomó por el brazo y lo jaló para seguir a Robin con los demás.

Robin llego al garaje guiado por sus corazonadas, y se encontró, con algo que no se encontraba en su lugar, más un fuerte olor a diesel. Frustrado, pateó una cubeta llena de herramientas y partes automotrices que estaba cerca, esparciendo su contenido por el suelo. Sus amigos no tardaron mucho en reunirse con él.

—Eh, Robin ¿Dónde está tu moto? —interrogó Chico Bestia con la inseguridad de si debía o no hacer tal pregunta.

Starfire, Raven y Cyborg, pudieron darse cuenta sin manifestarlo en palabras, como había hecho su verde amigo, que el vehículo de su líder no se hallaba en su lugar habitual, y tenían, apenas, una ligera sospecha de quien se lo había llevado.

* * *

Nota de la Autora: _"Snargs" _es una palabra tamaraniana inventada por mí, todas las demás en efecto existen. El "I _«_3Star" es pegado, pero bueno, aquí en FanFiction se borran algunos signos así que lo coloque así.

Entonces, gracias por leer : )

Tal vez pueda volver a actualizar dentro de un par de semanas.


End file.
